Test Drive
by happiethots
Summary: Catherine needs help in buying a new car. CS pairing. chap 20 up.
1. Chapter 1

**_TEST DRIVE_**

**_disclaimer: nope, nada, nein, nr, nao, nyet, non, not the owner of csi. if i did i would've said yeah, yahoo! yawza! yes, si, oo, oui, ja, sim. but i don't..._**

**_rating: T for now for femme pairing. i'll change it if i get in trouble. _**

**_a/n:a friend of mine asked me if i knew anyone with phychic abilities, i said "yes" and a "me." by some dumb luck i guessed what she was thinking. now i scare her, which is really cool._**

**Psychic**

"I don't know what else I can say, Catherine," Nick says as he gets up and wipes the grease from his hands, "but you need a new car."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, you've been telling me that, Nicky."

"You always end up with lemons. It looks great from the outside but in the inside it's junk," Nick says as he leans on her car, "you gotta pop the hood and inspect and see the inside." He taps the hood of her car.

She crosses her arms and looks sarcastically at Nick, "like I know what to look for."

He smiles, "well, that's why just get a new one."

"Like it was that easy," she says as she runs her hand over the side door, "I had this baby for three years and three years.."

"She gave you hell, huh." Nick smiled as he finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Catherine shrugged, "she was a stubborn bitch. I put in a new CD player, new steering wheel, new seat covers. Leather seat covers, Nick. Leather!" Catherine crossed her arms and looked at her car, "but still," she kicked the black wheel.

"She gave you hell, yup." His grin widened.

"Why cant the department let us keep the trucks they let us drive? Hell, I've been driving the Denali for years now. Why cant I have the stupid truck?" Catherine complained.

"You got me there, babe." Nick says as he pats her shoulder, "listen, Cath, if you need someone to go with you and look at cars, I'll be glad to help." He hands her her keys.

"Thanks, Nicky. I'll probably will." She says as she takes the keys and pockets it.

"I'll see you inside then, Cath." He waves as he walks towards the building.

"Yeah, I'll catch up, Nick. Thanks again." She fishes out her bag from the front seat.

"Damn, car. Next thing your oil will be leaking again, or the radio wont play, faulty wiring. Such a car bitch." Catherine was busy murmuring she didn't notice Sara approach and stand next to her.

"You know," she says crossing her arms looking at Catherine pull out her bag, "they got excellent therapies for people who talk to cars.They're a very discreet group of psychiatrists."

"Oh, hey, Sara," she runs her hand through her hair, trying to fix it. _Damn,_ she thought, _now she thinks I'm nuts._

"Car trouble again, huh." Sara says as she looks at her car.

Catherine lets out a deep breath, "yeah, Nicky fixed it again," then added, "and again and again."

"Car's telling you it's time for her to turn in her wheels and for you to get a new one." Sara says smiling.

"Really?" Catherine says jokingly, "the car told you all that?"

Sara laughs flashing her pearly gapped teeth.

Catherine laughs with her. _God, she's so cute._

"Didn't you know I'm psychic?" Sara says playfully.

"Okay, great salamihamini, what am I thinking?" Catherine turns to face Sara and smiles as she eyes the younger CSI.

"Ahh. Alright, an unbeliever, " Sara rubs her hands together, "I need energy." she takes a step closer to Catherine, looks into her eyes and places both her hands on Catherine's temple and closes her eyes.

Catherine stares at Sara, unable to speak. She sure wasn't expecting her to do that. Watching Sara close her eyes was one of the sexiest things she's ever seen. Being in close proximity with Sara made her feel uncomfortable and yet warm all over at the same time. Then Catherine closed her eyes. Her breathing quickened, _oh, god, I'm seeing her naked!_ Catherine opens her eyes and sees Sara smiling at her, with one eyebrow cocked up.

Catherine takes one step back, feeling herself blush, "I, uh,umm..." _Sara cant be psychic, she can't be! Oh, the trouble I'll be in if she is. Damn, did she read my thoughts? She must think I'm a sex crazed pervert for constantly thinking of her._ She breathes in deeply, _and all the ways I imagine me and her making love. _Her eyes widen. _Oh no, is she still reading my thoughts?  
_"Sara?"

"You are a naughty, naughty girl, Catherine." Sara says grinning ear to ear as she pulls her by the sleeve, "we gotta go, we're late for work. Come on."

Catherine rendering speechless, follows her to the doors. _Oh god, she's psychic_. Was all she can think of.

---oOo---

_**comments, reviews are sooooooooo welcomed. they're ego boosters. so boost me up if i need to go on with this!**_

--oOo--**ace**--oOo--


	2. Chapter 2

"Assignments," Grissoms says as he comes in the breakroom with a stack of folders.

"Greg and Nick, a DB at the Venitian Hotel." He slides a folder to Nick, "Brass is already there."

"You're solo tonight, Warrick," he walks over and hands him the folder, "B and E at the National Bank, from what I understand they were'nt able to get in the safe. So mostly fingerprinting and evidence. Sofia's already there."

"Must be amateurs. I'll see if they got surveillance tapes." Warrick says as he opens the folder.

Catherine closes her eyes, _let me be solo, please let me be solo. I could'nt stand the embarrassment if I get hooked with Sara. Hmmm, hooked with Sara, now that's a thought, I wonder if... Damn it! Focus, girl!_

She opens her eyes and sees a smiling Sara looking at her. Catherine bends her head letting her hair fall, covering part of her face and Sara.

Sara leans over and whispers, "I still can see you, Cath."

That made Catherine bolt straight up in her chair. Feeling the lipsof Sara so close to her ear, the tingling sensation of her warm breath sending cold shivers up her spine. Catherine could feel her breathing quicken and deepen. In a second she saw her palms leave sweat marks on the table.

"Catherine," Grissom walks over to her with the last folder, "you and Sara have a DB in the desert, the detective says ..." He looks at a flushed Catherine.

"Are you okay, Catherine?" He says with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Gil. I'm fine. I just," she turns and sees a smiling Sara sitting innocently next to her looking up at the ceiling, "never mind. I'm fine, Gil." She smiles reassuringly at her supervisor.

"Okay then," Grissom says, "let's make this night a good night."

They all stand up and head out the door. Catherine rushes out trying to avoid her, but Sara catches up with her in the hallway, holds her arm, cornering her, "yeah," and in a husky voice, "we'll make this night a good night."

Catherine leans on the wall, trying to hold herself up.

---oOo---

**i know it's short... my shift is ending and i'm about to go home. i'll add more later. comments, reviews, suggestions...misspellings, errors are all mine.**

**ps. finally graduated... YAHOO! now i gotta find a REAL job...duh.**

---oOo--ACE--oOo---


	3. Chapter 3

"So mine or yours?" Sara tilts her head towards the older CSI as they headed out to the parking lot. 

"Huh? Sorry?" Watching the younger CSI walk ahead of her was certainly a distraction. Sara wore a black body hugging top, faded jeans and boots. _How does she do it? Only she can have the rugged look look so sexy and hot._

"Mine okay?" Sara turned to Catherine and said it slowly with one eyebrow cocked up.

Catherine stopped in her tracks seeing that the brunette turned around to face her fully. _Damn, she caught me checking her out!_

"Umm, yours is great. Really, really great.…" Catherine couldn't keep eye contact with the brunette for long, who stood there with her trademark smile._Why ask me if her ass is okay? Of course it is! Nice, tight, round, sways like a perfect pendulum connected to legs that goes on forever._

Sara fishes out her keys from her back pocket. "Okay, we'll ride on mine."

"Oh, that." Catherine tried to suppress her smile. _That'll be the day when I ride her._

"Why?" Sara asked as they put both of their kits at the back of her truck.

"Why what?" Catherine asked as they both got in.

Sara turned to Catherine as she started the engine. "What did you think I meant when I asked if mine was okay?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." _I can't tell you that I think you're hotter than the Gobi desert._

"Come on, Catherine. It's just us in here."

"Hell, you're the psychic. What is this?" Catherine tries to pull and buckle her seatbelt.

Sara leans over, "lemme do it." She reaches out the top of the seatbelt with her left hand and very slowly pulls it down crossing it over Catherine's chest. Brushing her slightly. Catherine could feel Sara's breathing as their faces were inches away from each other. Her mind went into overdrive, _hot momma, save me from the pits of hell!_

"Click." The sound of the seatbelt brought her back to reality.

"How's that?" Sara asked whispering. Still very close to Catherine.

"That was…" _definitely erotic, sexy, a turn on…_ "That was…nice. Umm, thanks. It's nice and snug." Catherine still could feel her breathing rise. _Oh, shit. I think I'm about to…_

"Good. Now that you're bucked up, let's hit the road." Sara drives out of the parking lot. "Oh, yeah," she adds with a mischievous grin, "I don't mind you checking me out."

"What?" Catherine could feel the blood rise in her head.

---oOo---

Catherine processed the body while Sara collected evidence. She tried hard to concentrate on the body but every so often she would sneak a peek at the younger CSI who was mostly bending looking for any evidence on the desert sand that she could bag.

_Look at her bend again. Nice, nice ass. Love it. Bend, bend, bend some more…yes! Black underwear, third sighting tonight. Two more bendings I'll reach my goal of five. How lucky can I get? With the moon shining, she looks like a goddess in faded jeans. With the flashlight as her torch. Hmmm. What if…._

"Catherine? Hey Catherine."

"Huh? I'm sorry, David. I was…I was distracted for a moment." Catherine could feel her heart beat wildly of embarrassment being caught. _Oh god, concentrate damn it!_

The young coroner gives an understanding smile, "that's okay, Catherine. I sometimes find it hard to concentrate when she's around."

"What?"

He gestures towards the brunette, who was bending again. "her, Sara."

"I ummm.. I don't know what you're talking about, David." Catherine wished she could trade places dead body.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? Only a fool wouldn't notice, don't matter if you're male or female. She's…just beautiful." David looks at the body in front of him, "now this guy's a fool for missing his chance to look at her."

"David, that's gross."

David picks the dead man's arm up, "Well, looks like he's been dead for more than twenty four hours. I'd say a day and a half, judging by the rigor mortis. Liver temp would be inaccurate since he's been in the sun too long. You know what I like about Sara? She doesn't know how stunning she is. Anyway, I think this guy's an alcoholic. We'll know for sure when we check his liver." He drops the arm, and turns towards Sara, "wow, look at her in action."

"David!" Catherine didn't know if she should scold him or be amused.

"Sorry, you're right. She's a distraction." He gets up, "I'll have them take the body."

Catherine who was still squatting, flashed her light at the dead man's face, "your luck ran out, dude."

"Are you trying to prove that the saying 'dead men don't talk is false'?" Sara was right next to her standing with sealed plastics and envelopes bulging from her vest.

"Huh?" Catherine looks up startled. _Wow, she's still stunning from this angle._ She stands up to dust her pants. _Oh shit, a head rush_! She got up feeling dizzy and swayed a bit.

"Hey, I got you." Sara was quick to wrap her arm around her waist steadying her. "You okay, Catherine?"

Catherine closes her eyes, I'm okay now. "Just a bit light headed."

"Well," Sara smiled, still holding her steady, "I didn't know I had that effect on people."

"Yeah, right. Part of your psychic abilities." Catherine chuckled, "I'm okay, Sara thanks."

She picks up her kit and faces the brunette who was still smiling at her. _God, she is lovely._ "I'll… I'll meet you back at the truck."

"Okay, gotta get my stuff." Sara walks to where she left her kit.

Catherine nears the truck and was met by a smiling David, "wow, Catherine. I could never get away with what you just did with Sara. Very, very positively creative."

"What? I didn't do it on purpose, David!" She was left there standing open mouthed.

"Yeah, right, Catherine. That was good." David walked away with a chuckle.

---oOo---

_**reviews, feedbacks, suggestions...always and forever welcomed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So what was David smiling about?" Sara asked as she approached the truck. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing. You know him and his dead jokes, never makes sense." Catherine could feel cold energy rush through her body.

"Oh, I thought you two were talking about me." Sara voiced as she got in.

"Why would you say that?" _Geez. Another of her psychic thing? When will it end?_

"Well, you two were looking at me then a hush -hush conversation." Sara started the truck.

"Ummm, we were saying how dedicated you are in your work." _Damn seat belt, still can't get this down!_

"Here, let me do it. Sometimes it needs a little pull to get it going." Sara again reaches over her with her left arm facing Catherine fully as she slowly pulls the seatbelt across the strawberry blond's chest. Sara seeing her tensed up smiled sweetly, "how's this, Catherine?"

"It's good…mmm, thanks." Catherine could barely breathe. _God, she's a tease._

"Well, let's get rolling." Sara drives off leaving a trail of dust behind.

They drove in silence, which Catherine was grateful. She looked outside the window, into the darkness.

It was Sara who spoke first, "You know driving in silence is going to make this trip long and dreary."

Catherine turned her head towards her, "so what do we talk about?"

"Anything. Well, how's Lindsay doing, the teen stuff?'

"Oh, geez. Horrible. You know the new fashion trend?" Catherine puts both her hands over her eyes, remembering the conversation she and her daughter had earlier before she left work.

"Well, I'm not really updated into the latest fashion." Sara smiles as she glances at Catherine.

"I wish Lindsay was like you then."

"You mean out of touch with the new trends?" Sara pretended to sound hurt but was still smiling.

"No, no, no, Sara. Not like that. I mean you wear what's comfortable but yet you look…"

"Out of style, out of touch, lost in 1970's flower generation…"

"No, nothing like that. You're… you're sexy in a subtle way, a breath of fresh air, you hold everyone captive when you walk into a room." Catherine faces the brunette in the driver's seat. "you have faded jeans, a black tee and boots on, only you can carry it so well. Simple clothings but when you put them together and wear them, it's…you're breath taking, attractive."

Sara slowed and stopped at the side of the road, and looked at Catherine, " you really think that of me? Do I hold you captive?"

Pulling herself out of a trance opened her mouth but not a sound came out. _Oh, geez, did I just confess?_

_  
_"It's okay, Catherine. I'm just surprised that you notice the way I dress when it's you that makes head's turn everywhere you go. You're a beautiful, Catherine. I think Lindsay has your touch when it comes to clothing and.."

Catherine surprised of what the younger CSI said, interrupts her, "Sara, you think I'm beautiful?"

"You know you are."

"Okay, I know that but…"

Sara smiles, "Beautiful and humble at the same time."

"No, no. I mean, you think I'm beautiful?" She asks again.

"Yes, I do, Catherine. I don't only think you're beautiful, I know you are beautiful. And," Sara continues, "I thought we were talking about Lindsay."

"Oh, well, yeah," Catherine takes a deep breath, "it's just…" Damn, so close but yet so far.

"What?"

"Me and you. We don't talk like this. We don't get along that much, we constantly argue. And now hearing you say those words about me, really surprises me."

Sara was quiet for a moment. Looks back at Catherine, "this is nice. Me and you, talking like this."

Catherine smiles, "for once a decent conversation, huh. Same side."

"Yeah, we're on the same side. I really like this, us like this." Sara starts the truck, and into the darkness they drove.

_She said 'us like this.' What does she mean? I have to know. I need to know. Geez, it's now or never._ "Uh, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about…_oh, god I can't. take a deep breath, Catherine and go!…_what do you think about…_shit_…coffee?" Catherine closes her eyes, feeling herself sink deeper in the seat.

"Coffee? Love coffee, you know that. Prefer caffeinated. Why?" Sara takes a quick glance at the older CSI whose eyes were still closed. The brunette smiles.

"I don't know. Umm, trying to be on the same side conversation." Catherine looks again into the darkness. _Feel like an idiot. Coffee. Of course I know she drinks coffee. At the start of shift with two equals. Stirs it counterclockwise, takes a deep breath as she smells it and stirs it again before taking a sip. Only she can make drinking coffee sexy. I've memorize her do this ritual hundreds of times! Such an…_

Sara breaks her thoughts, "I thought you were going to ask me what I thought about you."

"Huh?"

"Well?" Sara looks at her momentarily before she focuses back on the road.

_Was that a smirk on her face? Is she pulling her mumbo jumbo psychic crap again? Well, two can play. And I sure would want to play with her over and over again. That would be my…_

"Why are you looking at me like that, Catherine?"

"Huh?" _oh god. Was I staring at her like a love sick puppy?_

"Well?" Sara pulls over again and stops at the side of the road. Not a single car from both ends can be seen.

Catherine looks at Sara quizzically not knowing what the brunette is thinking or planning. _Right she's the psychic, and I'm the psycho who wants to get into her pants._

"Catherine, you're blushing." Sara gives her a mischievous grin.

_Damn, not that cocky cute smile. I want to grab her right now. I don't care. I have evil thoughts. Pure sexual, evil, sweaty and hot thoughts of her and me in this warm desert night…_

"Catherine, you're hyperventilating. You okay?" Sara touches her lap sending shivers up the strawberry blond's body.

Catherine opens her mouth but again she's speechless. She needed air as she felt her body heat up with a single touch. She fumbled with the safety belt trying to get loose.

Sara watches her with amusement, her hand still on Catherine's thigh. Unable to contain her amusement, she whispers, "Catherine…Catherine!"

Feeling all flustered, Catherine turns to her with wild eyes. "I need air. I need out. I'm stuck with this damn seatbelt. I can't get it loose!"

Calmly, Sara reaches over, "allow me, Catherine Willows." She unhooks the seatbelt slowly bringing it back to the top, brushing her body against Catherine's in the process.

Catherine let out an audible moan feeling their bodies touch for seconds. Being free of the seatbelt she felt her hand latch on the door opener and pulled it. She stumbled out into the sand, into the darkness. Cursing herself and cursing Sara. _Damn Sidle! She knows and she..she…_

"Catherine, you okay?" Sara gets out of the truck walking towards her.

"Stop! Stop right there, Sara!" Catherine holds her hand up. "Stop right there!"

"Huh? Catherine? You okay? I just.."

"I'm sitting in the back. I'm not staying up front with you anymore. You're just…just…" She opens the side door and slips it, folding her arms across her chest.

Sara sighs and gets back in the driver's seat. She turns around to the flustered Catherine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go, just drive."

Sara still looking at her cocks one eyebrow up, "okay then, we're goin'."

As she turns around slowly, Catherine swore she saw that mischievous grin again. _Damn sexy Sidle, she got me wrapped in her long slender fingers! She know!_

_---oOo---_

_**sorry for the wait. new job, more rules, more work. damn, i'm way to young to work this busy!**_

_**anyhoo...review please. really, really need it to keep me sane! **_


	5. Chapter 5

They drove for another ten minutes. 

"Catherine, are you just going to sit there and not answer me?" Sara glances at her rear view mirror and sees Catherine glaring back at her. She smiles, amused of the situation. "Honestly, Catherine, I don't know what I did wrong. Just say something."

_Sure, like you don't know. How can she be so evil and cute at the same time? I didn't know how much of a tease she can be. Cute, but still evil. I like it._

Catherine sits in the back quietly, arms still crossed across her chest.

"You know, Catherine, you really look cute sitting there pouting. Come on, I'm sorry. Say something"

Sara continues to glance once in awhile waiting for any kind of verbal noise the older CSI might make.

"Catherine, talk to me. We're still like thirty minutes away from the city. Not a single car in front or at the back. Hmmm. How about if I slow down to fifteen miles an hour? That'll make it around an hour in a half drive. Yes? No? okay, we'll crawl back to the city. Like it slow, Catherine? " The brunette slows her driving and turns around to Catherine. "How slow do you want us to go, Catherine?"

Catherine looks at her with creased brow. _Is she still talking about the car or something else? Sure sounds like she's flirting with me. What the hell is she driving at?_

"Catherine, come on." Sara stops the truck again this time in the middle of the road.

Catherine looks at her wild eyed still determined not so say anything. She looks at the road in front of her and turns to see the back, still not a single vehicle in sight.

"Catherine," Sara unhooks her seat belt and kneels on the front seat now fully facing the strawberry blond and with the widest grin ever.

_What the hell is she planning to do now?_ Catherine could feel her heart beat faster. Her breathing deepens._ Oh god, she's grinning like there's no tomorrow. What the hell?_

Sara slowly starts to climb towards the back and in an audible whisper, "you should know, Catherine. I have ways where I can make you talk, better yet make you moan."

Catherine's eyes grew wider, "ooh, god, Sara, stop it!"

Sara grins mischievously and sits back in the front, "good! Now your talking. So, off we go?"

"Sara? I really, really dislike you starting this second. You've been nothing but tease and make fun of me!" Catherine smacks Sara on the head.

"Aw!" Sara starts laughing, "hey, I needed you to say something. And I'm not making fun of you. Honest!"

"Yeah, Sara. Very mature. Really mature." Catherine leans back and again fold her arms across her chest and under her breath, "such a tease…"

Sara adjusts the rear view mirror so she could see Catherine fully, "I heard that. Am I really such a tease?"

"You know you are." Catherine says smugly as she looks out the window. _She's cutest evil person I know. Rolled into one. Damn, what a package she is._

_  
_"Well, Catherine, you're the one whose such a tease."

"Say that again?" _Did she just say that?_

"I said, you're the tease." Sara said louder.

"Now, after all that has happened since I came in tonight, I'm the teaser?"_ Let's see her get out of this one._

"You know that one doesn't have to say anything to be a tease." Sara smiles as she drives, "they way you walk for one."

"And how do I walk?" Catherine stares at the mirror watching Sara as she drove.

"Do I have to say it?"

"Yes, you do, Sara. Because I don't understand how the world …."

Sara cut her off, "Sexy as hell. The tight jeans your wearing seems like it was painted on you. Showing all your curves. And that's just you standing. Now walking, damn. The way your hips sway…hypnotic."

"Sara, I.." _I don't know what to say! How can you think of something intelligent to say after that?_

"And that's the walk. You want to know about your eyes?" Sara continues to drive, not even glancing on the mirror. Her expression dead serious, her tone low almost in a whisper.

"Sara.." Catherine tried to find her own voice. But only her name came out in a whisper.

Sara goes on. "Your eyes. Bright. Inquisitive. Seductive. Intense. Your smile? Again sexy as hell, that one is tempted to kiss it, to stroke it. Taste it. Suck it. Savor it. Your body? Oh, god. That is another whole chapter…"

With trembling hands she reaches out at touches Sara's shoulder, "stop the car. Stop the car now, Sara." Catherine's voice was low and steady.

Sara drives to the side of the road and cuts the engine off. Her hands steady on the wheel. Still she does not look at Catherine.

"Sara, look at me." Catherine leans forward her hand still on Sara's shoulder.

"No." The brunette said flatly.

"Sara…" Catherine's voice was barely audible.

Sara still looking up ahead into the darkness, "If I turn around, Catherine, I most likely not be able to control myself."

"God, Sara…." Catherine's whole body was trembling. Her breathing quickens, her pulse racing.

"Heaven knows I'm trying to not let go of the steering wheel, coz if I do, I would be all over you. So tell me to drive. Tell me to drive back to the city, Catherine." Sara was voice steady and toneless.

"Sara, I…" Catherine unbuckles her seatbelt and leans forward. So close that her she could see the rising and falling of Sara's breathing as she tries to control it.

"You know how long I've lusted after you, Catherine? Too long. I think of you before I sleep, god, the things we do when I fantasize about you." Sara slightly turns to Catherine, their faces inches apart.

"Sara," the older CSI locks eyes with the younger CSI, " if you don't come back here, I will crawl up and take you right at the driver's seat. So you better let go of the steering wheel and get your ass over here."

Sara smirks, and with a flash unhooks her seatbelt and pulls Catherine into a deep fiery kiss.

---oOo---

_**review or comments please! thanks.**_

_**ace**_


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom walks by Catherine and Sara as they come in. "In my office. I need to talk to both of you."

Catherine bites her lower lip as she looks at Sara. Sara in return glances at Catherine, smiles and winks at her. Catherine blushes. _Damn, she's cute! God, focus now. Focus. We're not in the desert anymore. Oh, god…the desert. Damn it. I still can picture her, taste her. Shit! Focus. Focus. We're back at work now. Concentrate. Focus. Process the evidence of the body. Oh, god. What a body Sara has. Oh lord, her hands. Her hands…._

"Catherine? Are you okay?" Grissom turns around and looks at Catherine with curiosity. "You're flushed. Are you feeling sick?"

The older CSI glances at Sara who was smiling standing next to Grissom. "Its the weather. It was hot and sweaty out there." _Sweat. Sara's skin smooth and soft. Covered with sweat. Glistening with the moonlight. Her..._

"Catherine? Catherine. In my office now, please. Catherine?" Grissom takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yo, Catherine!" It was Sara's loud voice that brought her out of her trance.

She looks at Sara who points towards Grissom. Catherine exhales and slowly walks towards his office. _Oh lord, this is going to be a long night._

"Hey, Gil. Can I drop my camera with Archie?" Catherine hold up her camera. Hoping to take a break and not come back.

"This won't take long. Please sit." He gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk. Both women sit.

"Now, what's up with the two of you? David has been here for two hours. Autopsy has been done. And we have been waiting for the two of you to arrive so the evidence collected can be processed. What could have been a fast track case has been pushed back. Worst, it's only a thirty minute drive! Ecklie has been on my tail harping about the two of you. Catherine?"

Catherine couldn't look at her boss, instead found interest twirling her ring around and around on her finger. _Oh, god my hands. My hands were all over her. Touching her, caressing her. Savoring every inch of her…Damn it! Concentrate! We're in Gil's office. Focus!_

"Catherine?" Grissom leans forward.

"I had to fix the truck." It was Sara who spoke up. "We had to drive slow, the engine made..kind of like moaning noises."

"Moaning noises, Sara? What do you mean by… moaning noises?" Grissom creases his brow as he looks at Sara.

Sara takes a quick glance at Catherine, "she made moaning noises. The engine sounded like it was… moaning, like a low humming noise. Got louder, too. Depending on my speed. So we stopped. And I checked under her hood to see why she's making that noise. Took me awhile. Had to make her do that moan so I could see why. And it was a loose cable. I reconected it, drove home and now here we are."

Catherine looks at Sara with bewilderment. Unable to move. _Is she describing me? Is she saying this to Grissom? Oh shit. Did I make too much noise when her naked body was on top of me? Did I moan too loud when her hands were slowly touching every part of me? I don't remember if I screamed her name when I came the first time. But definitely I know I did on the second and third time. Damn, the look of contentment on her face when I felt so exhausted. Sara's hands feels so…._

"Catherine? Catherine." Grissom claps his hand in front of her bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, Gil. What was that again? I'm sorry. I'm just a bit preoccupied." Catherine runs a hand through her hair. And memories of the events that happened in the desert flooded back again. Of Sara tracing her finger slowly on her face pushing her hair back as she kissed her neck lightly. The feel of the younger CSI's fingertips sent shivers across her entire body. Catherine thought of the feeling of Sara's hair falling freely on her body as Sara kissed her way down. How it tickled when her hair passed through her breasts then stomach, how she arched toward her, how her breathing quickened with every touch of the brunette.

"Catherine? Are you okay? You don't ….seem well." Grissom looks again at Catherine with a concerned look.

"Huh? I'm so sorry, Gil. I'm… too much is going through my head right now." Catherine shakes her head in apology towards Grissom.

"Hey, Catherine," Sara leans towards the blond and places a hand on top of hers, "go home, I can finish up. Its just tagging and labeling anyway."

Catherine stiffens at the brunette's touch. _Damn, the effects she has on me. She's teasing me now, look at that smirk on her face. She knows what she can do to me. Just a touch. Just a touch of her hand is making my heart beat out of wack. How much more with both? Focus, Willows. Grissom is trying to read me. Shit! And Sara just won't stop!_

"Catherine, go home. Sara can finish up. Go." Grissom stands up, walks towards the door and opens it. "Go, Catherine. Get some rest."

Sara stands up and squeezes her hand. Then runs her fingers lightly all the way to her shoulders as she walks out. Catherine still sitting, grins, _god, she's_ _such a tease._

All the while Grissom saw the little gesture, and cocks his right eyebrow up. He closes his office door behind him as Catherine was getting up. "Catherine, sit down please. Let's...talk."

---oOo---

_**comments, suggestions please...i know it's short. it's been a loooooooooooooong week...**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Umm, what's up, Gil?" Catherine looks up at Grissom who was looking at her intently, she shift uncomfortably in her seat. 

"I know it's none of my business about your private lives but it interferes with work then it's a different matter, Catherine." Grissom walks slowly in front of Catherine and leans on his desk.

Catherine looks up at Grissom, "And you mean?" _Geez, does he know about me and Sara, we're we that obvious?_

"You and Sara." Grissom says simply.

_Okay, he knows._ "I don't know what you're talking about, Gil." Avoiding his eyes, Catherine reaches for a pencil on his table and starts twirling it around her fingers.

"You're getting uncomfortable talking about this. It's okay, I mean about you and Sara. Well, it's a bit of a surprise. It's just, ... I need to absorb it all." Grissom takes a deep breath, sticks both hands in his pocket.

"Gil, I don't..." Catherine looks at her friend.

"You and Sara. I've noticed the looks you two have been giving each other when I assigned you the case together this evening. Same as awhile ago, both of you blushing while I was asking what took you two so long coming back. Obviously Sara was talking about you. And I see that you're smiling again. And it seems you're making her smile, too. Which is a good thing." Grissom smiles sadly as her look back at Catherine.

"How are you with it?" _Oh, no. Don't tell me Gil stil has a thing for her._

Grissom takes a deep breath, "like I said, I need to absorb it, accept it. Didn't expected it, I mean to say I'm happy you two found each other. It's… good. She's good for you. You two are good for each other."

"Gil, tell me. I know you. We've been friends for so long, I know when something bothers you." Catherine reaches out and touches his arm. _Please, please, please. Don't have a thing for Sara. She's mine now._

Grissom smiles, "Sara."

_Damn it._ Catherine repeats her name, "Sara."

"It would be very presumptuous of me of me if I said that I thought Sara would always… you know." Grissom makes a gesture with his hand.

"Be around... for you?" Catherine closes his statement. _You snooze, you loose. Okay, be nice. This is Gil, my lifelong friend. but still, you snooze, you, loose. Be nice, be nice!_

"Yes, for years she was giving me all these signals which I chose to ignore or not act upon. Was like a little unspoken game, she walks towards me, I keep on walking away. Now that she's found someone, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy its you. She couldn't have picked a better person. But now it's over. And I will regret that I wish I was a better player. Sometimes the best things are infront of us but at times we're too blind to see."

"Gil…" _Be honest now. He'll understand, he always does._ Catherine stands up and takes both of Grissom's hands in hers, "I don't know how it happened. I have been attracted to her for awhile but I never acted out on it, mostly in respect to you. You're my best friend. Somehow in me she was yours. You two have this…connection." _A connection that makes me green with jealousy.Why would anyone be attracted to Gil? Okay, he's odd, he's intelligent, focused. I'm glad he doesn't have social skills._

Grissom looks at Catherine and smiles, "I see the look in both of your faces when you two look at each other, Sara never looked at me like that. Like I said, I need to accept this, but I'm alright with it. Seeing you two smile again makes me happy, Catherine. Are you…happy?"

Catherine smile widens, she blushes. _Hell, yes! The rush in the desert is proof!_

Grissom gives her a bear hug, "Then I'm happy. You're my best friend, Catherine. You deserve to be happy." He then looks at her and with all concern and seriousness, "it's going to be tough for awhile, you know that. Right? Office romance, Eckile, plus the fact that both of you are stubborn," Grissom laughs, "I don't know whose going to give in first."

Catherine laughs, "ha, ha! We'll meet in between." She grins mischievously, "after she apologizes."

"Now, Catherine. Be good." Grissom smiles.

Catherine takes a step back, and quietly, "I don't know, Gil. I'm falling for her. Fast. It's scaring the hell out of me. I've never been attracted to a woman the way I'm attracted to her.I've had hidden feelings for her for so long and now I don't think I can stop myself from falling in love with her. I don't know if what she's feeling for me is just…a now thing. What about tomorrow, or the next day? In a week?"

Grissom looks at Catherine, takes her hand and pulls her close giving her another hug, "take one day at a time, Catherine. Don't rush. If you two are meant for each other, then it's going to last. Both of you are fighters, let alone survivors.I don't think both of you will give up a good thing. It's not in any of your systems."

Catherine tightens her hug, "Gil, I love you, thank you. I'm glad you're always here when I need you."_ Thank god, he's my best friend!_

Grissom smiles and laughs, "we're always there for each other through the good and the bad. Now, go. Back to work. The night is not over. You two still have a case to finish."

Catherine salutes as she walks out, "roger that, boss." She sticks her head in his office, "Gil? Thanks."

He looks at her with a smile, "Anytime, Catherine. Anytime."

---oOo---


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the lab, Catherine watches Sara quietly as she hunches over the microscope. The older CSI beams, _I'm just watching her work, and I'm getting a tingly feeling inside! I love the feeling. God, I'm falling in love with that woman._ _Oh, geez...don't let me get hurt, please._

Sara without looking up from what she was doing, "If you think I don't know you're there then just want you to know I know you're there. So better bring you're sexy self over and lets finish this case."

"Geez, Sara. You're amazing." She walks over and stands next to the brunette putting gloves on , looking at what Sara has done. "Okay, where are you at now?"

Sara turns to the strawberry blond, wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her close, "I'm here, and I've been wanting to do this for such a long time." she kisses Catherine softly, after gaining entrance from the older woman she deepens her kiss. Catherine in return wraps her arms around the brunette tightly .

Both of them breathing deeply catching their breath after a passionate kiss, "Catherine, god…I've wanted to kiss you for so long. Damn, I don't think I want to stop!" she pulls the blond close, tips her a little and kisses her again.

Taking deep breaths, "How long have you wanted to do that?" Catherine looks at the younger CSI playfully.

"Since the first time I saw you. I thought that you were the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. But, then you spoke." Sara grinned, cocked an eyebrow up.

"And?" Catherine traced Sara's face with the back of her finger.

Sara looked into Catherine's blue eyes, "I learned real quick that you were and still are a feisty, stubborn, difficult, argumentative, hard headed, very tough, opinionated, selfish, irritating, self centered, egotistical woman. God, you turned me on!"

"And my good points were...?" _Damn, I could'nt be all that bad._

"Catherine, those are the good things about you. We argue, we bicker, we try to find fault, we're so stubborn we don't want to loose. And I always come back for more. You make me feel alive! And then there's your sexiness. Breathtaking, drop dead gorgeous body. Geez, the things I fantasize of..." Sara breathes deeper, "you know what they are? What we do together?"

"Sara..." Catherine pulls the younger woman close and locks her lips with hers. The only sound that can be heard was a low moan from both women.

After another breather, both women still holding each other, it was Catherine who spoke first, "Sara, honey. Don't you want to know when I started to become attracted to you?"

"I've been curious about the way you've been acting lately, but I was more afraid to think beyond you liking me. I don't want to say it but you've been hard on me for such a long time."

"So basically I was a bitch." Catherine smiles at Sara amusingly.

"You said it first!" Sara returns the smile, "but then the last couple of weeks, I find you catching glances at me, like you were checking me out. I assumed you were thinking of some ways to get on my case, to torment me."

"Well, if I confess that the first time I saw you, it was like you were invading our space. Then as time grew you fitted in. I saw you as a threat. No one ever argues with me the way you do, let alone contradict me. Not even Grissom. Hell, Ecklie just backs off. But you, you kept coming for more. I wanted to know why, I wanted to know what made you tick. The more I thought of you, the more you affected me. The only way I could push you away is to pick a fight. But you just never backed down. You kept coming for more that I wanted you to come, you're like an addictive drug! The more I tried backing away, the more I feel myself drawn to you. When I see you, my heart beats wildly. You're like a magnet drawing me in. I could'nt keep away from you."

Sara rubs Catherine's arm and lazily says, "it's the charm in me, babe."

"I'm glad for your charm then." Catherine closes the space between them, slips both hands on each side of Sara's ass and pulls her body close, "hell, then keep on charming me coz it works wonders..." Their lips lock once again, both fighting to dominate the kiss. Catherine gives in letting Sara win. A moan escapes from her, "Sara..."

Sara's goes on overdrive, pushes the blond against the wall. Her arms snakes under the shorter CSI's blouse, rubbing her breasts gently. Catherine opened her eyes moaning as she looking up, her hands resting on Sara's hip for support. Sara shifts her kisses towards her neck, lingering on her pulse point. "oh, god...the ceiling. Sara, Sara...honey, we're still in the lab." Catherine gently pushes her back, "let's finish this and get out of here."

Sara smiles mischievously , "I don't know if I can, babe. Thoughts of wanting you again and the desert night is still so clear. My hands don't want to go anywhere else."

Catherine chuckles, "let's finish this, I really want us to get out of here so I could have you for myself."

Sara kisses her neck again, "It won't work with you being near me."

Catherine takes a step back, which causes the brunette to frown, "Sara, you cannot imagine how much I want you right now. But we need to finish up then I'm yours."

Sara sighs deeply, "you win. Anyway, I'm almost done here. Just tagging and labeling."

Catherine grabs a marker and starts labeling furiously on the stack of sealed envelopes, "well, I don't care if my penmanship isn't readable. I write and you tag, then you're mine."

Sara laughs, "damn, I love my life!"

--oOo--

The sun was starting to peek through the Nevada mountains after two hours, both women still in the lab deeply concentrating on finishing their work. Sara stands up, stretches and walks to the other side of the table where Catherine was. Pushes the hair back from the blond's neck and kisses her lightly.

Catherine sits up straight and closes her eyes savoring the brunette's kisses. "hmmmm, I like that, Sara."

"Are you done? Can we go? My hormones are raging. Actually, they've been out of control for the past hour. So are we done here?" Sara continues her quest on kissing Catherine's neck.

Catherine laughs, "Yes, yes. I'm done. We really need to do get your hormones in line. I definitely know how."

"Ohhh, yes, yes! Let's clock out." Sara pulls Catherine up and wraps her arms around her, "I gotta make up for lost time."

Catherine smiles, _damn, I'm in love._

* * *

_reviews, comments, anything!_


	9. Chapter 9

---oOo--- 

Both women walk out of the lab. Sara's arm was around Catherine's waist as they headed to the locker room. They met Grissom in the hallway.

He stops and looks at Sara and Catherine, then drops his eyes to where Sara arm. "You, ladies heading home?"

Catherine smiles and nods. Sara tightens her hold on Catherine pulling her closer and grins mischieviously, "not yet, but we'll get there eventually."

Grissom shakes his head and continues to walk, "I don't want to know. Too much information for me. See you later, ladies."

Sara giggles, Catherine looks at her shocked, "Sara! That wasn't nice."

Both women continue to head to the locker room, "Aww, he can take it. I know you told him about us when he asked you to stay. So he okay with us together?"

"Yes, he's fine with us together."_ Us together, she mentioned 'us together'. oh, lord, so she considers us as...'us', so am I her girlfriend now? That was fast. Are we really together? Oh, lord. Please don't let us spiral down. I so much want this._

---oOo---

Both women reach the parking lot, Sara fishes out her keys, "We'll take my car, since yours doesn't run. I'll come in early later and check it out, okay?"

"You don't have to do that, Sara. I am planning to trade it in."

"Well, you gotta drive to the dealership, right?" Sara opens the passenger door and Catherine steps in. _Good point_.

Catherine looks up to Sara as she pushes the door closed, "you're the boss, Sara. I don't know anything about cars. I could collect fibers, prints, from a car but ask me about the engine...you'll get nothing."

"Ah, cars are my are one of my specialty."

Sara drives out of the parking lot, she glances at the blond sitting next to her, "you're quiet. You're scaring me, Catherine."

"No, I was just watching your hands."

"My hands?" Sara looks at Catherine surprised. "What's with my hands? Too calloused, too big or too boney?"

Catherine laughs, "no, no, no. None of that. It's...it was one of the first things that fascinated me. Your hands, they're..."

"Fascinating?" Sara finishes her sentence. "How?"

"I like watching you take an engine apart. All the grease gets on your hands but yet when you pick up a part and examine it. The daintiness is there. It is so cute. I like watching your hands work. Whether it's with an engine, in the lab, in the field...or better yet, on me. I love your hands. Plus you look so sexy in coveralls, makes me wonder what you wear under it all. If you're sweating in it, I'd like to know." Catherine puts her hand on Sara's lap, rubbing it gently. She smiles michieviously at the brunette, teasing her.

"Keep on doing that, I will be sweating underneath my clothes." Sara's grips the steeing wheel, her knuckles turning white, trying hard to concentrate on the road.

Catherine continues to tease Sara. Her hand going upwards rubbing Sara's inner thigh. "Do you want me to stop, Sara?" Catherine says in a low throaty voice.

Sara answers, her voice barely audible, "no."

"Good, coz I don't think I would have." Catherine leans closer and nibbles on Sara's ear, "watching you drive is such a turn on for me, Sara. You have a steady hand and I think I like being your passenger." The blond's hand found it's way up under Sara's blouse, slowly making light circles on the brunette's abdomen.

"Oh, god..." Sara's breathing became erratic. "Catherine..."

Catherine eyes the brunette, grins mischieviously, "but you're driving, you need to concentrate." She takes her hands off the brunette and sits back on her seat.

"Catherine!" Sara gives an evil glance at the strawberry blond. "I'm not a switch that you can turn on and off!"

Catherne laughs, "I'm not turning your switch off, I'm just waiting for us to stop so I can continue my quest."

Sara takes the next exit and turns to the nearest gas station and stops. She glares at Catherine who was sitting there, smiling innocently.

* * *

_comments, reviews, white chocolates, balloons, anything..._


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Catherine. I've stopped. You going to continue feeling me up?" Sara looks at Catherine seriously. 

_Is she crazy?_ "Sara we're in a gas station. Lots of people around."

The brunette smirks,"So?"

"You're joking, right?" _Damn, she's so sexy with that smile of hers!_

Sara looks at Catherine mischieviously, pops the top button of her blouse showing a little more clevage, "does it look like I'm joking, Catherine?"

"Sara! Stop that!" _Damn, If only I could rip her blouse open._ "Drive!"

Sara pops another button showing her black lacy bra, Catherine's eyes are transfixed. "you like what you see, Catherine?"

"Oh, lord. I sure do..." Catherine says in a husky voice.

"You want to do me here, Catherine?"

"Sara, I..." Catherine could feel her blood flow fast to her head. _Oh, god. Would I be a horny bad person if I take her now?_ She opens her mouth a little, her tongue tracing her own lips.

Sara could see the lust and want in Catherine's eyes, she smiles satisfied. "Well, you are right, we are in public. It's a no-no. " She quickly buttons her blouse back up, put the car in gear and drives.

"Sara! Damn, that's cruel of you! Oh, I'll get you for that, that's for sure." Catherine looks at her increduously.

"Not if I get you first. And you know I will, Catherine." Sara glances at the blond and winks.

Catherine sits back and sulks. _Oh, she's good. She's really good. Damn, she turns me on._

Sara glances at the blond. A smirk forms at the corner of her mouth.

After several minutes of driving quietly, Sara parks her car, "out," she orders.

"Where are we, Sara?" The place was unfamiliar. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of how to get back at the brunette that she did not realize that they were outside the city. "What is this place, Sara?" The brunette didn't say anything. She got out and stood infront of the car looking at the scenery.

They were on top of a hill, parked bedside tall, shady trees. It was green everywhere. Wild flowers sprouting randomly. It overlooked the city. It was beautiful. "Sara, what is this place?" Catherine gets out of the car and stands next to Sara, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning breeze. "This is a far cry from the city. It's beautiful out here, Sara."

Sara faces the blond, whose eyes were still closed. Snakes her arms on her waist and pulls Catherine close, "you're beautiful."

She kisses Catherine.

"Have you ever made love out in the open, Catherine?" Sara whispered into Cathrine's ear, sending cold shivers up her spine.

_Oh, god...I'm a goner, again_. Catherine's voice was a little more that a squeak, "Last night doesn't count?"

Sara unbuttons Catherine's blouse slowly, teasing her. "No. We we're in the truck, and spent a good deal of time in the backseat, babe. Sweating it off."

Sara slowly pushes Catherine till she hits the front of the car. Catherine places her hands on top of the hood to hold herself up as the brunette continues to unbutton her. "Here it's more breezy, Catherine. It'll take more for me to make you sweat," She traces Catherine's breast lightly with her finger causing a hitch on the blond's breathing. Sara leans closer to her ear and murmurs, "and I'm really up for the challenge." _Oh, lord, help me please. Damn, I'm in for wild ride._

Her blouse now open, her lacy bra now exposed, Sara slowly traces Catherine's curves lightly. She stops when she reaches her hips. She tightens her grip and pushes the blond up the hood of her car.

"You know, I really worked hard on my car, " Sara says in a low voice, "It's built to last. The chasis can withstand any kind of... harsh movement." She grins playfully at Catherine.

_Damn_. That was the only thought that crossed Catherine's mind.

Sara slowly unbuttons Catherine's slacks. Catherine leans back on the hood, supporting herself with her elbows. She lifts up her buttocks as Sara pulls off her lower garment off. "You're half naked on top of the hood. Damn, what a beautiful sight you are." She takes a step and admires the blond goddess in front of her. Sara tilts her head a little and continues to regard with wonder the beauty in front of her.

Catherine could see Sara's eyes darken, and breathing deepen. She slowly takes a step forward and lustfully , "Let's see how hot can you get, Catherine." She hooks her finger on to Catherine's black underwear, and pulls it down slowly, "and don't worry, if it gets too hot, I'll kiss the beads of your sweat...slowly. It'll be a pleasure tasting you, all over again."

All Catherine could do was to lean back, close her eyes and enjoy the ride, praying not to pass out with pleasure.

* * *

_**I know...but it is rated T...**_

_**reviews, more white chocolates or balloons for me to pop would be very cool and will keep me in the high to continue...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay Uriel, I love the thought of balloons with bat symbols for me to pop, made me happy._

* * *

Sara purrs into Catherine's "Hey, baby, You still alive?" 

"Barely. God, I'm too tired to move..." _Damn. That was so good. The things she does to me..._

Sara sits on top of the hood next to Catherine who was laying down. She strokes her hair, "Catherine, you're so beautiful."

Catherine smiles, squinting up at the brunette. "Honey, you're amazing. Where did you learn those moves?"

"Nowhere. It's just...well, you know..." Sara blushes.

"Catherine sits up and buttons her blouse, puts her hand on Sara's knee and looks at her, "Sara baby, tell me."

"I just want to please you, you know. Meet your standards."

Catherine cups Sara's face in her hands, "Oh, god, Sara. You don't have to prove anything. I love you for crying out loud."

Sara pulls back, "you what?"

Surprised by Sara's reaction, "I said you didn't have to prove anything."

"No, after that." _Did I say something else?_

Catherine thought what else did she say but could'nt think of anything, "I didn't say anything after that, Sara. Why, what's wrong?" _She's perfect. She doesn't need to prove anything. What's wrong with that?_

Sara looks at her, "you said you loved me."

_I said what?_ Catherine slides off the car and picks up her pants and puts it on, "I don't think I said that, Sara."

Sara presses on, "why? Am I a hard person to love?"

Catherine faces Sara who was still sitting up the hood of her car, "noooo... Where's this going, Sara?"

"So, do you love me or not?" Sara slides down and was face to face with the blond.

Catherine stared at Sara. _Do I love her? Do I? Is it not just physical attraction, the want, the rush, the lust to have and touch her? Do I love her? Do I love the way she makes me feel? The way my heart beats when she's around? How excited I get when I see her? How I long for her? Do I love the way she angers me, irritate me. And the same way how she can calm me, make me smile, make me laugh? DoI love her? _

"Well?" Sara crosses her arms across her chest, still waiting for an answer.

_Shit, I do. I love her mind, body and soul. And what... a... body... she has, especially when she's naked on top of me, below me...god, the things that body can do. Shit , I'm getting horny all over again imagining her naked, whlie she's trying to be serious. Hell, yes, I do love her._ "Yes, I do love you, Sara. I really do. You got a problem with that?" Sara takes a step foreward making her inches away from the taller CSI.

"No, I don't." Then Catherine saw the most beautiful smile grace across Sara's face. "In fact I love you, too."

"Thank god!" Catherine throws her arms around Sara and starts kissing her like crazy.

Sara laughing, hugs Catherine, picking her up and twirled around.

"Sara! We might fall!" Shrieked Catherine who held on to Sara's neck.

"I don't care! I'm way too happy!" Sara shouted in between laughs.

Catherine laughs and continues to kiss the brunette. "yes, Sara, I love you so!"

The both fall back on the grass giggling like school girls, "So, what now?" Sara asks.

"Now," Catherine rolls over and straddles the blond, "it's my turn."

Sara grins, "Catherine, I'm glad I can say that I love you in the open."

Catherine closes the distance between them and kisses her. She watches Sara's expression as she moves her hand inside the younger CSI's blouse, slowly massaging her breasts. The brunette's breathing quickens and deepens with every playful touch of the blond. Catherine slowly goes down and kisses her exposed skin while slowly pulling Sara's blouse upward. "You know, Sara. You look sexy in black. Such a turn on. But more sexier when it's off." Sara raises her self as Catherine pulls off her blouse and tosses it to the side.

"Now it's my turn to have you in the open, Sara Sidle." Catherine smirks as she slowly unbuttons Sara's jeans and pulls it down slowly. "I love these legs that go on forever." Catherine stokes them very lightly with the tip of her fingers earning a moan from the brunette. She slowly kisses her way upward, causing Sara to arch with her every movement.

"Mind you, Sara. I have a tendency of getting very physical, I can go fast or slow, depending on what you want. But I'd rather do both, if you don't mind. " She watches as Sara starts to breathe through her mouth, unable to say anything.

Catherine sits up, still straddling Sara. She slowly unbuttons her own blouse and watches Sara's eyes darken, full of want and lust. Sara reaches out and cups her breasts, causing Catherine to smile. She slowly stops Sara's hands which causes the brunette to have a quizical look. She lowers herself and whispers to Sara, "I'ts my playground now, love."

She reaches around Sara and unhooks her bra, once again exposing the perfect taut breasts. She then takes off her own, "I love it better when our flesh touches. I love to feel the warmth of your skin on mine." Her tongue playfully nips at the right breast while she lightly rubs the left. She gave equal attention to the other. Sara's hands were lost in Catherine's hair, running her fingers through long strawberry blond tresses.

Catherine's hand travels down slowly, making little circles as they go. Sara's breathing becomes slightly labored, and arches herself into Catherine. The older CSI takes her time feeling Sara's inner thighs, massaging and stroking them causung Sara to beg, "Catherine, please. I need you...Please..." Sara reaches for the blond's hand and places it on her throbbing core, "feel me, Catherine, I want you." She presses Catherine's hand to her centre. The blond slowly massages her centre with two fingers causing Sara to close her eyes and moan. _Damn, she's so wet...I want her, I need her now._

Her heart beating fast, and barely a whisper, "Tell me how to go, Sara. How do you want me to take you? Coz I tell you right now I'm hoping you'll want me to take you fast." Catherine's breathing deepens with every breath she takes. Eyes full of want. Wanting to please Sara, wanting to take her, wanting her to moan her name out loud, wanting her to arch into her more, wanting to feel her, taste her, wanting to see her expression as she comes, wanting her to never, ever forget this moment they're having together.

A moan escapes from Sara, "Fast, Catherine, please...now..." Catherine smiles contentedly and slowly raises Sara's legs on her shoulders. The younger CSI arches foreward, Catherine slips in two fingers starting with slow deep thrusts, she then closes the gap between them with her mouth and slowly sucks on her clit, making the brunette moan, "oh, Catherine...yesss..." Sara reaches down and strokes the blond hair with her fingers, more so not wanting Catherine to move from her position. In return Catherine increases her thrusting, faster and deeper as she goes. Making the brunette quiver, her head pressed on to the soft green grass as she arches her neck upward.

Her tongue flicking Sara's clit, her fingers keeping it's rhythmic pace, she adds another finger and she looks up at the brunette. Sara's eyes are closed facing up the heavens, her back arched, her hips moving to the rhythm of Catherine's thrusting, her hands soon spread out grasping the green grass for any kind of support, her mouth open trying to catch as much breath as she can. A soft moan escaping every now and then. _God, what a beautiful sound she makes, what a beautiful sight she is. And she's mine. All mine to take, to touch, to feel, to love._

She soon feels Sara clenching around her fingers, and a louder moan escapes her, "Yesss...yesssss! Oh, lord, Catherine...yessss..." The first orgasm came. Catherine slows her pace but never stopping. She picks up the pace again when she felt Sara's body relax. Catherine needing to hear her call her name again started lapping and swirling her tongue faster on Sara's clit, earning a louder moan from the younger CSI, sending her lover again over the edge in minutes. This time at the height of orgasm making Sara scream, "Oh, Catherine, YESSS!"

Catherine then slows the pace, reaches up to Sara and kisses her. Making the brunette taste herself on Catherine's lips. She slowly comes out of Sara, trailing her fingers upward till they reach Sara's breast rubbing them gently.

"I've only just started, baby." Catherine whispers in Sara's ear. This making Sara's eyes widen and bracing herself for sweet ride of ecstacy.

--oOo--

After screaming Catherine's name twice, Sara finally surrendered. In a hoarse voice she begs Catherine, "Cath, please...I won't be able to move till next week." This made Catherine laugh.

The blond nuzzles next to Sara, "Baby, I have so much energy in me that I feel like I'm making up for lost time. I don't want to stop touching you, holding you. I love the sound of my name when you come. God, when you moan, it makes me want to feel you so I could hear it again and again."

"I know, I feel the same way, Cath. I'm glad we did finally do something about it. Damn, we sure did something about it. We did it with a bang." They both laughed and giggled like they were the only two people in the world.

After laying for awhile, it was Sara who spoke first, "I hate to break this but we really got to go. It's probably like around ten now. We do need to get some sleep." She rolls over and faces the blond.

"I wish this was ours." Catherine waves her hand looking at the trees and clear blue skies.

Sara reaches for Catherine's hand and kisses it. "This will always be ours, Catherine. This is our time, our moment. This doesn't end when we leave. This is only a beginning for us, baby."

Catherine smiles, reaches for Sara and kisses her, "You're right, this is only our beginning."

--oOo--

_press da lil' button, type in letter to form words and send 'em in. i'm curious how this chapter went...p.s. thanks for all the reviews!_


	12. Chapter 12

After much debate on who should get up first from their rested position. They both agreed at the count of three to both get up together and put on their clothes. 

"One...two...three!"

"Sara, you we're suppose to get up."

"So we're you, Catherine." Sara laughs.

"Well, I'll be the adult here then." Catherine sits up and straddles the naked brunette. Looks directly into her deep brown eyes, and with a mischievious smile, "I want you all over again."

Sara breathes in deeply, "I'm all yours, baby."

"But," Catherine says as she gets up, "I want you naked, in my bed, on top of my satin sheets. I like the cold feeling of the sheet and a warm body next to me. Plus I have chocolate syrup." She looks down at the brunette whose mouth was still open, "oh, I have whipped cream too. Really foamy. And I already have a picture in my mind of you covered with whipped cream., on certain spots... for me to taste and devour. Two cans, I got two cans..."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sara gets up in a jiffy and puts on her clothes in a flash. Catherine grins in contentment. _Damn, we're smokin' hot!_

_---oOo---_

The drive back to Catherine's place was much more difficult than the drive to the open field. It took alot of concentration from Sara to keep both hands on the steering wheel.

Catherine was no help at all. Nipping and sucking the brunette's neck, finding her pulse point. Catherine caressing her inner thigh slowly. At one point Catherine got restless and sliding her hand into the younger CSI's pants. Rubbing and caressing her, Catherine's two fingers slipping in and out slowly from her throbbing wet core. Sara did not discourage the blond from doing so. In fact, enjoyed it. To her it was a challenge to stay on the road and concentrate. Making her knuckles turn white from gripping the streeing wheel, hanging on for dear life.

"Oh, that feels so good, Catherine. Yeah, there. Right there, babe."

Catherine watched Sara expression as she drove. She watched her expression as she slowly slips in two fingers into Sara's wet and warm centre. The satisfaction she gets when the brunette opens her mouths and breathes out her name. The arousal she gets when she presses and rubs Sara's clit with her forefinger, earning an extra moan. She went slow and deep, not wanting Sara to have her orgasm just yet.

"Don't stop..."

"I don't intent to, Sara. In fact, you're enjoying it so much I have this need to join you." Purrs Catherine.

Breathing slow and heavily, Sara looks at Catherine and saw the deep shade of blue in her eyes, the ever mischievious smile. It was pure want, need and lust emitting from the blond.

"Cath, I want you. I want to reach your place so bad, baby, so I can have you again and again."

With a sly smile, "well then, you could watch for now."

With that Catherine thrusts her fingers deeper into the brunette making her sink lower into her seat.

"Oh, Catherine!"Screamed Sara in pleasure.

She watches as the blond pulls her own zipper down, spreads her legs and puts her hand into her own self. Catherine breathing heavy 'I'll do you and me while I wait for you to do me."

Sara gasps, "Oh, wow..."

Every now and then she glances at the blond, watches her hand please her and please Catherine herself. Catherine moans the same time Sara moans. No surprise as the blond's hand kept the same deep, rhythmic motion to herself and her lover. Both breathing heavily on the road, in the interstate. Lucky for them, Sara kept a steady hand and foot.

Catherine purrs, "Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper from Sara.

With that Catherine thrusts her fingers faster. Making both of them shudder. Deeper she went into the brunette, into her own wet core. Earing both moans and grunts from herself and from Sara.

Faster and faster her fingers went. Catherine with eyes closed, leaned hard against her seat. She then felt Sara's core tighten against her fingers and with a satisfied smile she felt herself clenching the same time.

"Oh, Catherine...YESSS!" Sara says in release. Slowly relaxing her body and Catherine slows down her thrusts in return.

Catching her breath, she turns to Sara. Leans over and kisses the brunette on the cheek. "That was awsome, baby."

Sara pulls Catherine and with a quick kiss on the lips, "that was more than awsome, Cath. Oh, lord... I can't describe it! You we're great, baby."

"Thanks," Catherine blushes, "you make me want to do stuff I've never done."

"Good," Sara says grinning, "were near your house. I want you to do it again."

---oOo---

Afew hours later, an exhausted Sara slowly stirs in bed, kisses the sleeping Catherine, "Baby, I got to get home and change. I'll pick you up, okay?"

Catherine moans, "mmmm..." and falls back into a deep sleep.

Sara smiles as she slowly gets up. She stood for awhile at the side of the bed admiring the naked strawberry blond beauty asleep in bed, a sheet half covering her. Her eyes follow downward looking at Catherine's smooth milky legs. And thoughts of the earlier events of the things they both did to each other. This made Sara smile. She picks up the empty can of whipped cream, the bottle of chocolate syrup and a bowl of half emptied strawberries. She murmurs under her breath, "Damn , the things we do!"

Picking up pieces of her clothes from the hallway, stairs and living room. She dresses as she goes. She quietly looks for coffee in the kitchen and microwaves a cup. Sipping slowly at the hot liquid as she quietly closes the front door not wanting to wake up her lover.

She smiles as she gets in her car. With a hot mug in her hand and a song in her head, Sara drives off for a change of clothes.

* * *

_Come on press the lil' button and give me suggestions, reviews, comments, balloons, chocolates, a new pick for my guitar, more days off for me to sit and click away..._


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine slowly opens her eyes. Automatically she reaches to the other side of the bed. 

_Damn, she already left._ She yawns and stretches, and looks at the alarm clock by the bed. _Three fifteen_. She curls back in bed. _Five more minutes. Five more minutes then I'll pick up Linds... zzzzz..._

She wakes up to the sound of Lindsey's voice calling her, "Mom! Mom? Are you here?"

She glances at the clock, _four ten! Shit!_

She sits up in a bolt, wide eyed. Suddenly fully awake. "Oh, god! I forgot!"

She jumps up from the bed covering a sheet around her and runs to the bathroom. "I'm here in the bathroom, baby!" _Shit. I'm gonna be lectured by a little girl any moment now..._

"Mom!" Lindsey barges in her room. "Mom!" She opens the bathroom door. Puts her hands on her waist and looks sternly at Catherine. _Oh, I know that look so well._

"Mother!"

Catherine turns slightly to her daughter, "mmmsribbiormmmslp..." she mumbled while brushing her teeth.

"Mom! I can't believe you!"

She gargles and spits it out, "I'm so sorry, baby. I over slept. I was... so exhausted." A smile curls at the side of her mouth, remembering vividly of why she was so tired.

"I called you cell, I called Aunt Nancy, I called grandma, no one was answering." Lindsey pouted.

"What?" Catherine looks at her daughter. "Who brought you..."

"Hey, Catherine."

Her head snaps to the sound of that voice, the same voice that was moaning her name earlier. "Sara?"

"Yup. I tell you, Lindsey here is one smart little cookie." Sara leans by the door, an eyebrow cocks up as she slowly looks at Catherine from head to foot, being fully aware of how naked she was under the thin sheet.

"How...how..."

Sara bends down to the little girl's level, "Hey, Lindsey honey, go down stairs and get something to snack on, okay? I'll explain it to your mom here."

"Okay!" She smiles sweetly at Sara then turns to her mom and glares at her before leaving the room.

"Oh, she's just like you. I'ts kinda scary." She slowly closes the bathroom door and locks it, a mischievious smile on her face.

"Sara..." Catherine backs up a step, clutching the sheet to her chest. _Oh lord, I know that look._

"Drop it." Whispers Sara as she advances slowly, her head tilted to the side. The mischievious smile plasterd on her face.

Catherine pleads, "Sara, not now. Lindsey's..."

"...downstairs eating. You own me for this. So drop it." The brunette says as she continues to approach the strawberry blond, "come on, drop it."

_Hell, why not?_ She lets the sheet fall to her feet. Rests her hands on her waist and raises an eyebrow, "what now, Sara?"

Sara takes a step back and was mesmerized once again by the beauty in front of her.

Feeling uncomfortable, "Stop staring at me like that, Sara."

"Damn, you're so sexy." She moves foreward and pushes the blond up against the wall kissing her hard. Her hand travels to Catherine's breast, massaging it slowly.

Catherine's body reacts to the touch, arching herself forward. Sara then grabs her left leg and raises it. In return Catherine hooks her leg around the brunette.

Sara pushes herself forward, her upper thigh pressed against Catherine's core.

"Oh, Sara..." moans Catherine as she rubs herself against her lover.

Sara reaches down and caresses the blond's curls.

"Now, Sara... please..." She begs.

Sara not wanting to dissapoint, thrusts two fingers in her, making Catherine's body shudder with pleasure.

"SARA!" She screams as the thrusting becomes faster.

"Shhh, baby. Shhh..." Sara kisses her, drowning Catherine's voice.

Sara felt Catherine tighten against her fingers, she presses in deeper and felt Catherine come. She slows her thrusting as the blond leans on her, her body slowly relaxing, again exhausted.

"Sara, baby... the things you do to me..." Catherine slowly picks up the sheet from the floor. A sly smile forms on her face.

Sara smiles back, kisses her on the cheek, "I'll wait for you downstairs, baby."

---oOo---

Fifteen minutes later, a newly showered Catherine emerges. She goes to Lindsey and sits next to her.

"Honey, I'm so, so sorry. I was just, uh...I uh, overslept." The older CSI clenches her teeth, a wave of guilt feeling lingers. She looks at Sara who found sudden interest stirring her coffee.

Lindsey looks at her mother and sighs, "Don't do that again, Mom. I was scared when you didn't come. The teacher called your cell, Aunt Nancy and grandma. No one answered."

Catherine hugged Lindsey, "I'm so sorry, baby. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry, Lindsey. I'll make sure there's always going to be someone to pick you up." Sara reaches Lindsey's hand and squeezes it. The brunette looks at Catherine and smiles. Catherine mouths to Sara a 'thank you.'

"If it's not me or your mom, I'm sure Greg, Nick or Warrick would love to pick you up. Imagine being picked up by hot CSI's like Warrick or Nick, I bet your classmates would be so jealous." Sara laughs and was joined by gigling Lindsey.

"Really, Sara? Really, really?" Lindsey looks at Sara wide-eyed.

"Oh, you bet your bottoms they will!" Sara still laughing in reply.

"So," Catherine says as she looks at Sara, "Lindsey called you?"

"She called the office and asked for my number. I was awake and dressed when she called so here we are." Sara reaches out and holds Catherine's hand. Catherine looks at her Sara lovingly.

Lindsey looks at Sara, then her fingers entwined with her mom's, she then looks at her mother, who had that silly expression. "Wo, wo, wo! Hold everything!"

Everything was quiet. Everyone looked at everyone. Then they followed Lindsey's gaze, which rested on their hands.

"Oh, Lindsey..." Catherine started. Sara tried to pull away but Catherine held on. "Lindsey, me and..."

Lindsey grinned the widest grin that they ever saw, "You two dating? Cool! Mom and Sara, oh, way too cool!"

Catherine and Sara sat there, open mouthed and speechless.

"Hellooo, guys. I'm not born yesterday. It's okay, get over it." Lindsey gets up and kisses Catherine, looks at Sara and winks, "it's about time she dates someone whose not a jerk."

"Lindsey!" Catherine looks at her daughter, "you did not just say that!"

Sara moves next to Catherine, "hey," she says as she kisses the blond on the cheek, "at least she doesn't think I'm a jerk."

Lindsey pats Sara on the back, "you're cool, Sara. I like you!"

Sara reaches for the little girl, "hey, is it okay if I get a hug instead of a pat? That'll seal our bond."

"Yes!" Lindsey gives Sara the tightest hug, "I love you, Sara!"

Sara smiles looking at Catherine as she gives the girl a hug back, "I love you, too, Linds."

Catherine looks at the two best things in her life in front of her and she smiles. A wave of relief settles in. _Oh, god, I love them both dearly. How can I be so lucky? _

"Alright, alright," Catherine says standing up, "I hate to break the' love me and you' moment, but I'm suppose to be included in it too. After all, I am the mother and lover."

Sara stands up and looks a Catherine with a sly smile, "mother and lover. I like that. Let me give my lover a hug then."

Lindsey pitching in, "Oh, mom, you know I love you!" She hugs Catherine, "even if she forgot me," she whispers to Sara.

"Hey, I heard that, Linds. Enough guilt trip for you. It's not gonna work anymore." Catherine smiles and gives a quick squeeze to Lindsey. "Well, honey, you gotta get ready, we're gonna drive you to Aunt Nancy's."

"Awww, now, mom?" Lindsey pleads.

"We gotta get ready for work too, honey. Sara's going to fix the car so I can trade it in for something better."

"Hey, Linds," Sara says to the girl, "Tomorrow's Saturday and my day off, we could hang out if it's okay with your mom."

"Please, please, Mom? I'll be good, I'll fix my bed, I'll eat the vegetables you force me to eat, I'll..."

"I don't force you to eat vegetables. I simply give you an ultimatum." Catherine smiles at her daughter, "and yes, you can hang with Sara."

"Yes! I love you, mom!'

"Get ready now, baby." Lindsey runs to her room to wash up and pack some sleeping clothes.

"Well," Catherine started to turn to Sara. But the brunette had other plans. She grabbed her lover and kissed her fully.

"I love you," Sara says in between breaths, "I feel so complete, I love you for letting me love you."

Catherine rests her forehead on Sara's forehead, "you're stuck with me, Sara, for a long time."

Sara kisses her lips lightly, "Good, because you won't be able to get rid of me." _Because I don't have plans of letting you go, Sara._

* * *

R E V I E W S - C O M M E N T S -N E E D E D , K E E P S -M E -H A P P Y- N- G O I N G ! 


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine called her sister to make sure she was home. Catherine mentioned Sara will be driving them, which caused excitement in her sister's voice. 

"Hey, introduce me to this Sara you've been talking about forever."Nancy squeeks on the phone.

"Shhh! She's sitting right next to me, Nancy!" Catherine says whispering over the phone.

"So, what's she doing now, Cath?" Nancy pushes on, laughing.

Catherine grins and hands the phone to Sara, who looked at the older CSI in confusion.

"Come on, Catherine. You can tell me, has she felt you up?" Nancy continues laugh, "Has she discovered your tickle spot yet, huh, Cath? Is she a good kisser?"

"Hey, Nancy? This is Sara. No, I haven't found her tickle spot but not to worry, I will find it eventually. And as for kissing, I think I'm meeting her standards because she can't get enough of it." Sara grins at Catherine as she talks on the phone. Catherine tries to hold back her laugh by covering her mouth, which didn't do any good because she burst out laughing, falling off the couch.

"Oh... uh, hello, Sara...I, I'm sorry. I, uh, I thought I was still talking to the evil, evil Catherine." Nancy stutters on the phone, obviously in embarrassment.

"No apologies, Nancy. Well, here's Catherine, whose laughing her ass off. I guess she is a wee bit evil." Sara grins as she hand the phone back to Catherine.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Got you there, Nancy! We'll be there in a couple of minutes. You'll really like Sara, the best, and she's mine." Catherine looks at Sara with pride. _You bet you're ass she's all mine!_

---oOo---

Nancy was waiting outside when they arrived. Lindsey got out first and pulled her aunt to the car, "that's Sara in there, Aunt Nancy! I'm going in!" Lindsey runs inside the house.

"Hey," Sara says as she got out and extends a hand to Nancy, who shook it.

Nancy smiles at the brunette, "Catherine was wrong, you sure don't look moody."

Catherine got out of the car, "Nancy!"she says wide eyed at her sister.

"Cathreine also mentioned awhile back you were one of the most irritating persons she's ever met, that was when she just loved to hate you. I guess she started to have a thing for you."

"Really?" grinned Sara as she glanced at the open mouthed Cathrine who was too shocked to say anything.

"Yup." Continued Nancy, "oh, she really had it bad for you. She was just horrible. Always whinned and complained about you, like 'Sara this, Sara that' and then takes it back. Yeah, she had it so bad for you."

"Nancy!" Catherine finally found her voice. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Hey, hey now, this is interesting, go on, Nancy," said Sara obviously amused.

"Okay, okay now, Nancy, you win. You win. I give up." Catherine jumped in between the two, putting her hands in the air, shaking her head.

"Yes!" Nancy says in victory.

Sara raises both eyebrows, obviously confused. Catherine puts her hand on the brunette's arm, "we have this thing of shocking each other, who can embarrass the most, been going on since we we're kids. We just never grew out of it. I got to warn you, craziness runs in the family, obviously you now have met the head lunatic." Catherine points to Nancy, who stood there with a victory grin.

Sara puts an arm around Catherine, "I think you have a lovely sister, you two obviously are close."

"Sure," Nancy says "you really can tell the sisterly love we have by embarassing and shocking each other." She starts laughing and was joined by Catherine.

"Well, I guess craziness does run in your family." Sara shakes her head watching the two.

"We gotta go, Nancy. Thanks." Catherine hugs Nancy before getting in the car.

"Bye now. Nice to meet you,Sara, and call me, I'll dish out more gossip behind her back." Nancy call out as Sara started the car.

"Oh, behave, Nancy!" Catherine yelled back.

"You Catherine, behave. Keep your hands to yourself!" Nancy called after them as Sara slowly backed up.

Sara called out to Nancy, "Oh, that didn't work the first time. She attacked me on the freeway."

Sara grinned at Nancy who stood there on the driveway with her mouth dropped open.

Catherine started laughing looking at her sister as they got on the road, "oh, that look is priceless!"

A few seconds later, her cell phone rang, "Catherine, you did not! Tell me you did not! Did you? Really?"

"Nancy, I'm a lady. A lady never tells secrets."Cathrine says over the phone with a sly grin.

"You did! Aww! Catherine, you are total evil, I love you!" Nancy screamed on the phone, making Catherine flip the phone closed.

"Yeah, lunacy runs in the family, I'm sorry, Sara. You know our secret, you're my prisoner now."Catherine sheepishly grins at Sara.

Sara reaches and caresses Catherines face with the back of her hand, "I'm just glad to be a part of you."

Catherine smiles. _God, I'm on love with this woman._

* * *

_click on the button and send me some goodies..._


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine leans on her seat facing the brunette as she drove. She loved watching Sara. Whether it's in the lab, a crime scene, the break room, much more now especially when they're making love. Her hair falling freely, the look in her eyes, her rhythmic breathing... Yes, Catherine loved to watch Sara.

"What are you looking at?" Sara smiles as she asks the older CSI.

"You." Came the simple reply.

"Okay, what about me?" Sara continues. She glances at Catherine who has a smile plastered on her face. The look of being in love.

Catherine reaches out and squeezes Sara's arm, "you're wonderful. That's it. You're just... wonderful."

The younger CSI looks at Catherine, 'I love you."

That earned a big smile from Catherine, "And I love you, too, Sara. I do. I do. I do love you."

Sara winks at her lover, "I know."

"And how do you know that?" Catherine leans closer rubbing Sara's thigh lightly.

You can't keep your hands off me, babe." She teases her lover.

"Ahhh. Really, huh." Catherine runs her fingers up Sara's arm.

The brunette continues to teases her, "Yeah, I know you want to jump me now."

"Ohhh, you are so right, Sara honey." Catherine reaches her faces and caresses her cheeks lightly. "But," she adds, "I do have self control."

Sara cocks an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

Catherine starts to run her fingers back on Sara's thighs, "Really, really."

"Ooookay, then." Sara raise an eyebrow in doubt, obviously also enjoying Catherines little touchings.

"Honestly, I do, honey. As much as I want your warm naked body under me, picturing both of us perspiring profusely." She leans closer and almost in a whisper, " Hearing you moan my name over and over again as I tease you, feel you, seduce you, take you. Wanting your body arch toward me over, and over again. Yes, I do want you so bad, right now if possible. Picturing you naked and the things I'll do and will do once I get a chance."

Sara gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white, and let out, "Oh, Catherine." That was all she could do and say.

Then Catherine leans back on her seat, crosses her arms and looks ahead, "as much as I want you, I still have self control." She smiles smugly at Sara.

"Catherine!" Sara almost drove to the other lane.

"Yes, baby?" Catherine looks at Sara mischieviously.

Sara squints towards the strawberry blond, "Oh, okay. You're on. You are so on with this. You'll loose, you know."

"I don't know whatever you mean, babe. But whatever it is, I'm game." Catherine says innocently.

Sara smiles slyly. "You'll want me, you will."

Catherine raises an eyebrow, "you are so confident in that matter, babe."

"Yes, I am." Sara tilts her head to the side as she glances at her.

"You sure you wont be the one who would want me first?"

"As appealing as that is, baby. You'll go first. You'll give in."

Catherine shakes her head slowly, "Ahh, Sara, Sara, Sara. You should know I'm a Vegas girl. You must of forgotten that I was a stripper. I know how to make people want me, babe."

Sara runs her hand through her hair, "I'm confident enough. I've watched you want me. Yeah, I'm game."

"...an exotic stripper, yeah, I was that."

"You... you were an exotic stripper?"

Catherine raises both eyebrows at Sara, "You didn't know? Yeah, hot huh? Yeah, I was hot. I still dance, you know."

"What?" Sara's eyes widen.

Catherine lets out a laugh, "Not in that way anymore, silly. I should show you some of my moves, I still can move...give me a chair or pole, better yet, just you. I do forward, sidewards... you should see me do backwards. The things I can do..." She then covers her mouth, "Oops, my bad, we're betting whose going to cave in first. I guess you gotta wait then."

Sara was speechless.

Catherine continues in a low voice, "Well, honey, I guess your off limits till I weaken and beg you to get naked under me. Or maybe me under you, I know you like that."

They reach work. Sara still unable to say anything.

Catherine smiles as she gets out of the car, leaving Sara still sitting gripping the wheel. Most likely picturing Catherine doing an exotic dance for her, naked.

* * *

_this just kept on playing in my head at work that i had to put it down. (i should be working!) i know it's short, my bad. if i made any misspellings, my bad again. i'm sending this as i type it. got no beta._

_reviews, reviews please! i need 'em, really, really keeps me going._


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine looks back and sees Sara slowly getting out of the car. She smiles at the brunette. _Aww, she's a goner. She'll loose._

Catherine continues to walk inside the building, putting more sway to her hips, knowing that Sara is watching her. She waits for her before going in the break room.

Sara stops besides her and smiles at Catherine, "I know what you're doing, Catherine. By the end of the shift you won't be able to get your hands off me."

Catherine returns the mischevious smile, "Sara, Sara, Sara honey, I love you and will feel sorry for you at the end of shift. You will be the first one begging for me, baby."

"You're on, love." Sara runs a finger up Catherine's arm lightly as she enters the room, making the older CSI gasp. She turns and whispers to the older CSI, "See what effects I have on you?"

Catherine raises an eyebrow as she follows Sara inside. _She knows I can't get enough of her. Which is true. The way we have been acting towards each other for the past day is that of love, need and want. Okay, lust plays a big part. Who would'nt lust for her? Look at her! She's amazing. God, I want her under me! Calm down, Catherine. I can last a shift. But damn, I want to feel her naked body again! Shit! I just need to let her make the first move, then I win. Then I'll have her naked body writhing under me, yeah. I'll let her get me first. Need a plan, need a plan...Hmm...What's my best weapon? Me. I just need me. _

Catherine slides into the seat infront of Sara with a mischevious smile. Sara drums her fingers on the table as she looks at her lover with a sly smile. The game has begun.

---oOo---

"Sara, Catherine. A robbery at the strip. Sofia is on site." Grissom slides a folder on the table. Both women reach for it at the same time.

"I drive." Sara says, her hand still on top of the folder- looking intently at Catherine.

"Are you really ready for that?" Catherine said in a low voice, returning the intense gaze. Her hand also on top of the folder.

Greg, Warrick and Nick sat still with open mouths watching the two women power play. Grissom raises an eyebrow.

It was Greg who broke the silence, "whoa...it's getting cold in here, ya think, Gris?"

"Shut up and watch, Greg." Nick says in a whisper still loud enough of everyone to hear.

Both women sat there staring at each other, the folder still under their hands. Sara lets out a small sly smile. Catherine bites her lower lip and slowly raises an eyebrow. Sara winks and crinkles her nose. The boys stop breathing. They can hear their own heart beat.

"Oh, lord. This is hot..." Greg murmurs under his breath.

Grissom takes a deep breath, "Warrick, Greg and Nick. Double homicide in the desert. Brass is on his way. Girls? In my office please."

Nick groans as he gets up, "just when it was getting good." Warrick shakes his head at the Texan, "better luck next time, bro."

Greg stands up and whispers to Grissom, "Uh, Gris? They need to be watched. Can I be assigned with Cath..."

"No. You're with the boys. Go, Greg." Grissom closes his eyes.

"But, Gris..."

"Now. Go, Greg. Before I assign you to paper work for the next eight hours." Grissom pinches the bridge of his nose.

Catherine and Sara sat there, still waiting for the other to move.

"Girls? Now, please." Both women look up as Grissom shakes his head, he picks up the folder and heads to his office.

They both get up slowly. Sara now smirking. Catherine trying to suppress a giggle. They follow Grissom's tracks.

---oOo---

He leans on his desk as the two enter. He looks at Catherine, "well?"

The strawberry blond shrugs, "I don't know what you mean, Gil."

He exhales, "Sara?" He gives her a tired look.

"Nothing's going on. Catherine? Something wrong?" She looks innocently at her lover.

"Girls, I don't know if you two want the boys know about your relationship at this time." He creases his brow, "there is one, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Me and Catherine are together." Sara beams confidently to him in particular. Grissom nods at Catherine waiting for her to respond.

Catherine blushes. "Yup, we're together." She looks at Sara and blows a kiss. Sara winks in return.

Grissom looks at the floor, obviously uncomfortable of the lovey dovey display of affection but continues, "You know you're both part of one of the best teams in the country. You all are trained to be observant. I don't think the sexual vibe between the two of you awhile ago went unnoticed by the boys."

Sara was the first to respond. "We will tell them. Maybe when they come back, that okay, Cath?"

Catherine nods in return and adds with a mischevious smile, "we'll let them talk about us and wonder for awhile. Get them cooking."

"Alright then." He looks at them slowly, "then why are both of you standing on each corner of the room?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Ooohh, that." Catherine raises both eyebrows, "well, you don't want to know. Trust me."

Sara coughs, trying to hide a chuckle.

Grissom sighs, "okay, but please refrain from being too affectionate here in the building. Outside, fine. but when you're on the clock, act like professionals." He looks from one corner of the room to the other where they were, "please."

"Okay," they both say in unison.

"Go now." Grissom points to the door.

They walk out.

"I drive," Sara says again, glancing sideways at Catherine.

"Are you really ready for that?" The blond responds in a husky tone.

Grissom sits on his desk, watches the two women walk out. He takes off his glasses and rubs his temples. Knowing it's going to be a long night.

* * *

_reviews would be cool..._


	17. Chapter 17

"This is crazy." Catherine says as she loads her kit in the truck. 

Sara grins at her, "just say the word, babe."

"Never." Catherine slides in the front and buckles up.

"It's going to be a long night then." Sara turns on the ignition and off they went.

They were at the scene in forty five minutes. Sara collected evidence while Catherine and Sofia processed and interviewed the witnesses.

They were done at the crime scene in less than two hours. They secured the evidence and loaded their kits in the truck. After chatting with Sofia, the two CSI's headed back to the lab. They were quiet on their way back.

After a few minutes Catherine asked, "what are you thinking right now, at this very moment?"

Sara smirks, "you don't want to know."

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking then."

"Great minds think alike." Sara says.

Catherine smiles.

---oOo---

It wa three o'clock in the morning when Catherine finally said, "I finally got a hit on the partial print. It was an inside job."

Sara sighed in relief, "thank god, for that. Well, I'll call Sofia and let her know."

"Great," Catherine looked at the brunette. Both of them were tired. It had been a long night.

She sealed the evidences and labels them. "I'll be in my office if you need me." Catherine gets up and heads out.

"Okay, Cath." Sara flips her phone and calls Sofia.

Catherine walks down the quiet hallway leading to her office. _This isn't fun anymore. Us not talking much, acting all professional. Really sucks. Does she senses it too? I give up. I miss Sara. To hell with the dumb bet. So what if I can't get enough of her. It's true! I want her, want her, want her. All I can think about is kissing her. This sucks. So what If I feel horny around her. Who wouldn't?_

She exhales deeply as she opens her office door and enters. Exhaustion hits her.

_I__'m feeling so sleepy!_ _God, I need to sleep!_ She sits on the couch and her body starts to relax, she lets out a long much needed yawn. _I need to wake up and write my report!_ Getting up she locks the door and walks around the room in circles. She does some stretching to try to wake up and get back in the mood but her body refuses to cooperate. She does a bit of arm circling but her eyelids start to drop. In desperation she takes off her heels, untucks her blouse and does some jumping jacks. She smiles to herself, _I'm feeling better now. Few minutes more of this and I'll head for a strong coffee. Hell, I'll steal Greg's stash. Good golly, I'm already working out a sweat!_

"Catherine? You in here?" Sara knocks at the door.

"What? Sara? Oh. wait, wait. Hold on." Catherine walks to the door and opens it. "Hey! Just in time!" She smiles at her as she wipes the sweat off her brow.

Sara looks at her curiously, then slowly a sly grin forms. She looks at the older CSI from head to foot. She sees Catherine with her disheveled hair. Beads of sweat slowly forming on her neck making its way down her chest. Catherine breathing fast and deep trying to control it. Her blouse untucked and she was barefoot.

"Sara, I need to tell you someth..." Catherine tilts her head slightly and watches Sara's expression change from surprise to a look full of want. She takes a step back, "Sara? Is everything..."

Sara moves forward and locks the door behind her. In a low voice raspy she slowly approaches the blond. "You couldn't wait for me, Catherine?"

Catherine continues to back up, "Sara, what are you talking..."

Sara advances steadily till she traps the blond on the corner of the room. In almost a whisper, "so did you come, Catherine? Without me? Are you desperate to win that you do yourself?"

Catherine's eyes widen, "what?" Then she looks down at her clothes "Oh, I see. It's not what..."

She didn't even finish when Sara pushes her up the wall, grabs her by the waist and kisses her hard.

"Sara," she moaned over their kiss. "Sara, god, wait..." But Sara kept on.

She slides her hands up inside Catherine's blouse. Unhooking her bra and massaging her breasts as she continues to kiss Catherine. The blond held on Sara's shoulders for support as Sara lunges her leg forward. She starts rubbing her thigh against Catherine's core, making her moan.

"You should never be alone, Catherine. I should be the one doing you, and you doing me. Not do yourself after some idiotic bet." Sara's voice was deep and husky, her warm breath on her neck sending cold shivers up her back. Her hand slowly making it's way down.

In between breaths Catherine tries to explain, "Sara, honey, it's not what you thi...oh, god...ohh..."

Sara hand comes in contact with her throbbing core. "You're so wet, baby." Sara whispers in her ear. "Are you more wet now that it's me?"

"Sara..." She slips two fingers inside Catherine. Making the blond gasp. Sara's leg still in between her, she presses her thigh up Catherine making her fingers go deeper into the blond. Catherine lets out a low moan as she arches forward into the brunette, her hips moving in unison with the movements of Sara's fingers.

Catherine opens her mouth and whimpers at the feeling of another finger being added and slowly curling within her.

" Oh, god, Sara..." She's coming fast. Sara could feel it too. The brunette thrusts faster, harder and deeper. Making the blond almost on her toes and now heavily leaning on Sara.

"Sara...please..."

"Look at me, Catherine." Sara's breathing was deep, heavy and controlled. Catherine raises her head and looks at her, sees her lover's eyes darken, full of lust and passion.

Their eyes locked. Sara could see that the blond was nearing the edge. With a flick of her thumb over Catherine's clit, the blond let out a long moan as she reached her orgasm.

Sara slows her thrusting and waits till Catherine's body relaxes. She picks up the speed when she felt Catherine's breathing slows.

"Sara... oh, god..." This time Catherine puts her arms around the taller CSI. Her head resting on Sara's shoulder.

Sara thrusts faster and deeper again. Feeling Catherine's inner muscles tighten again around her fingers. She felt the blond's body shake with release. Catherine finds Sara's lips and kisses her hard. Their tongues dancing within for control. The older blond gasps for much needed air, her hands grab the brunette's shoulder, pulling her blouse off her shoulder.

"Ohhh, Sara, baby..." She rests her forehead on Sara as she slowly brings her fingers out, earing another moan from Catherine.

Her knees still wobbly from the attack, Sara helps Catherine walk back to the couch. Sara smiles as she watches Catherine lean back and closes her eyes in exhaustion.

"Did I tire you out, baby?" Sara kneels infront of Catherine and rubs her thighs lightly.

Catherine looks at the brunette and grins, "oh, yeah. I'm so drained out now. But baby, you lost."

"Doing yourself does count. You imagined me first, which I don't mind. But next time wait for me." Sara teases as she leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips. "By the way, you were about to say something to me when I came in?"

Catherine opened her mouth and was about to confess. But she saw the look in her lover's eyes. _So who cares if who wins or looses? It's not a competition. But anyway, I win. Making her think I did me turned her on beyond her control. Hell, it turned me on that she thought of that._

Catherine pulls her closer making the brunette lie on top of her. "No, nothing important. You're right, you doing me was way more fun. Maybe next time you could watch me again."

This earned a grin from the younger CSI. "I'd love that, Catherine."

They kiss again. This time Catherine slides her hands inside the brunette's blouse.

"My turn, baby." Catherine says in a deep almost whisperlike voice as she slowly straddles the brunette.

* * *

reviews, reviews... 


	18. Chapter 18

"Good god, Catherine. You just keep on going like the little energizer bunny, don't you?" Sara leans back on the couch, Catherine slowly gets up from straddling her. 

"Hell, you know me. I just keep going, and going, and going." The older CSI smiles as she buttons her blouse. "Besides I'm making up for all the lost times we could've have."

"Ahh, point taken." Sara sits up and pulls up her jeans, "since it's my day off, that means there's more to come." She raises an eyebrow as she looks at the blond who was fixing her hair.

"Well, you said we'd go look at dealerships," she faces Sara and with a smirk, "plus you're hanging out with Lindsey today while I sleep. You promised."

"You're sleeping. Well, that's not fair." Sara gets up and slowly advances to Catherine, "I thought we could sleep together."

"Sara," Catherine kisses her and grins, "me and you together in bed, we'll never sleep."

"My point exactly. I just want to make love to you. Not a crime, is it?" Sara's hand slide down Catherine's waist, "if it is, then cuff me right now, baby."

"Ahhh, kinky, Sara. I like that. We'll ask Brass if he has extras for us to use, baby."

--oOo--

Sara tinkers with Catherine's car for an hour, finally she was able to get it started.

"Listen to that baby purr, Catherine!" Sara says proudly as she revs up the gas pedal.

"Sounds like a hyena being chased!" Catherine leans on the driver's door, "anyway, you ready? Do I drive this clunker?"

"We'll leave mine here and I'll drive. We can stop by the one near I- 28. That's a big lot."

"Alright, I need to get my purse inside first. And gimme your badge and I'll clock you out, too." Sara takes off her badge and hands it to Catherine.

"I'll meet you outside, Cath!" Catherine waves as Sara drives the car out of the shop.

---oOo---

"So," Greg says as he steps behind Catherine, "you and Sara?"

Catherine turns around and looks at Greg who had a silly grin plastered on his face, "what about me and Sara?" She said in all seriousness, she puts her hands to her waist.

Greg could feel the heat rise up his head, "Ah, nothing. Nothing. I thought you and...Nick said...he said...he said, oh, god... it's nothing, Catherine."

"Tell me, Sanders. Tell me what you guys we're talking about?" Catherine takes a step forward to the young CSI.

Greg backs up to the wall, feeling mighty uncomfortable. In a small voice, "Nothing."

"Spill it, Sanders." Catherine had that stern look in her eyes, a look Greg knew not to mess with her. But Catherine was enjoying this, she knew Greg always told her the truth, whenever she gives him the Willows look. He was her ears when it came to gossip and rumors. And now was one of those times.

"I bet Nick and Warrick you and Sara are dating." Greg wet his lips with his tongue. He shifts his weight uncomfortably, "Ummm, Is it getting hot in here?"

"Just you, Greg. How much is the stakes?"

"What? Twenty each. I'm in charge to find out. I'm sorry, Catherine. I really didn't want to..."

"Shut up, Greg. Just twenty? Go back and tell them that I'm giving you vague answers and they need to raise the stakes to... hmmm, Ben Franklins." Catherine raises both eyebrows and looks at Greg.

Greg's eyes widen, "A hundred each? Isn't that too much?"

"Not if you keep half." She says mischieviously, "so go, I'll collect tomorrow."

"Cath, I..."

"Go!"

Greg unglues himself from the wall and walks fast towards the locker room. Catherine smiles at herself and murmurs, "boys are nitwits."

---oOo---

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sara says as Catherine gets in the car.

"The boys are betting twenty to see if we're dating."

"Twenty?" Sara raises her eyebrows.

"My thoughts exactly! So I told Greg to raise it to a hundred." Catherine grins at the brunette.

"Well, that's better." Sara flashes her pearly whites back at Catherine.

Catherine leans and kisses Sara lightly on the lips, "Great minds think alike."

* * *

_i know it's short.. had to get this out before the sun came up... reviews, reviews would be great. i'll make up with a longer chapter! _


	19. Chapter 19

_any spelling mistakes are purely mine...i haven't slept last night._

_disclaimer: I made up I-28 and Jenkins' Car Lot, plus the man in the yellow hat, Slim Jim. Not advertising any car brands either..._

* * *

They drove to a car dealership off I-28. It was a huge lot with brand new and used cars. They were met by a tall man in a yellow hat who greeted them with a southern drawl.

"Good morning, ladies! Welcome to Jenkins' Car Lot. I'm Jimmy Jenkins, but y'all can call me Slim Jim. Y'all doin' good?" He let out a flashy grin and extended his hands to the girls.

Catherine and Sara looked at each other and slowly shook his hands. "We're good." Sara replied.

He put his hands on his waist and looked at each woman with a huge smile, "now, what can I do for you, lovely ladies, this mornin'?"

Catherine took a deep breath, "Ummm, looking for a car..."

"...and we're planning to trading in that little baby over there." Sara added pointing to Catherine's red car.

The man in in the yellow hat with a plastered smile nodded his head, "uh-ha, good, good. Anything in particular?"

Catherine smiled sweetly, "nothing in particular yet. We'll look around, if that would be okay, uh, Mr. Jenkins."

"Slim Jim. Call me Slim Jim." The man in the yellow had looked at Catherine graciously, "well, to the right are brand new cars, SUV's, vans and all." He pointed to the left, "and there are the certified used cars, SUV's, vans, trucks, sports cars, you name it. They're all in great condition. Y'all can test drive any one of 'em if ya like."

"Thank you, Slim Jim. We might do that." Sara smiles at the man. She looks at her partner, "Catherine?"

"We'll look around." Catherine unconsciously extends her hand to Sara who interlocks their fingers together. This earned a huge smile from the man in the yellow hat.

"You two look cute together. Might I suggest an SUV?"

Catherine looks at him curiously, "Why?" Sara cocks an eyebrow up.

"Well, they're practical. Has more space. So..." he claps his hands in front of him, "I'll let y'all shop around."

"Ummm, thanks." Catherine murmured.

They walked to the used car section. One by one they peered in the cars, looked at the stickers attached.

"So, baby, what in particular are you looking for?" Sara rubs Catherine's shoulder when they were out of sight from the man in the yellow hat.

"Ahh, that feels good...I don't know, Sara. You know more about cars that I do. I most likely will go for the body first."

"Like you went for my body?" Sara purrs in her ear.

She turns around and pulls Sara closer, "no, you silly, sexy woman! Honestly, help me out here. I want something that'll last for awhile. I do need something practical and more space. Lindsey has all these projects and after school activities that the trunk sometimes gets too full."

"Practical, convenient, easy, smooth, sleek, sexy, hot... hmmm..." Sara caresses Catherine's neck, leaning close.

Catherine takes a step back, "God, Sara! Everywhere we go you can turn a situation into something horny!"

Sara laughs, "I honestly cannot get enough of you, baby. I just want to touch you, kiss you, make love to you, love you. Can't blame me for you being so hot, can you?"

"Okay, I promise... later, baby." Catherine pulls sara close, "you won't regret the wait."

Sara grins, "Ohhh... love it!"

---oOo---

"Catherine, how about this one?" Sara looks a black SUV. " It's loaded..."

Catherine turns around, "Hmmm, Vienna. Don't like the name. Reminds me of sausage."

Sara sighs, "Honey, It's just the brand name. Has nothing to do with the sausage."

"Well, I want something that I can call my baby. Ride with ease, you know. something cute."

Sara starts to have that look in her eyes, "You can ride me with ease, baby..."

"Honey? Wait." Catherine holds up her hand to the brunette. "All in good time, baby."

Sara smirks and winks at her.

They walk around some more, looking at different types of vehicles.

"I want something this time that'll suit me. You know like you, you got that black sleek one, a hybrid. You're into that save the earth stuff, conserve this and that. So it suits you. Warrick has a sports car, to pick up chicks, Nicky has a truck, like most Texans, even though he has absolutely nothing to load in the back. What was he thinking, this is Vegas. Greg has that little minica where he just zooms everywhere, part of his post punk look with all the psychedelic colors in it. His babe magnet as he calls it. I want something that's say 'Catherine's."

"So you want a van..." Sara grins at her.

Catherine crosses her arms across her chest, "Aw, shut up. You won't get lucky if you keep on."

----

Sara reads the sticker another SUV, "Look! Look at this! Check the fuel injection! Has power lock windows, security system, keyless remote, GPS, seats seven. Wow! Look at its four cylinder engine, V8. Check it's shocks. Ohh... four wheel disc, it's automatic, this baby tiger is loaded with ...!"

"Blah, blah, blah..." Catherine rolls her eyes up in boredom, "talk to me in english."

"This looks good. We'll test drive this one. See how smooth she goes." Sara says excitedly.

"Wow, last time you got all excited was when I was straddling you. It seems being surrounded by engines of all sort turns you on."

"The louder the better, baby. The louder the better." Sara says beaming.

"I never realized that buying cars is like sex. Way hot and kinky. Yeah, let's test drive this one."

Sara takes Catherine's hand and drags her as they walk to the office. The man in the yellow hat was seated behind his desk. He stood up when the ladies approached him, "find anything, y'all like?"

"Yes," Sara replies, "we'd like to test drive that dark blue, two toned SUV, with the rack on top." She points to where the vehicle is.

"Ahhh, excellent choice, that little darlin' purrs, you'll love driving her that you don't want to get out." He opens his drawer and fishes out the key. "I'll have one of my boys drive it up front. Y'all can wait for..."

Sara interrupts him."That's okay, I'll do it." Sara snatches the key from him and walks out of the door. The man in the yellow hat stands there speechless.

Catherine apologizes, "I'm sorry, she gets like this around cars. Engines excites her, it just gets her going. It's like being lost in a candy store. Don't ask." She leaves her ID with him and shakes her head as she goes out the door.

Sara calls from the SUV, "what's taking you so long? This little baby is ready to go. So smooth!"

Catherine takes a deep breath, "oh, boy." Looks at Sara who was grinning ear to ear.

"Can I drive, hon?" Sara takes off her sunglasses and looks pleadingly at her.

"Go ahead, Sara." She smiles as she gets in the passenger's side. "Have fun with it."

"Yes!" Sara grins, she puts the car in gear and out of the parking lot they went.

---oOo---

"Catherine, this baby purrs."

The older CSI rolls her eyes up, "so it runs, does it run good?"

Sara shoots a look at her, "honey, I told you, she purrs like a kitten."

"So in car lingo, it's a good thing then?" Catherine opens the glove compartment, checking for anything.

"Yes, it's a very good thing. I wanna see what else this baby can do. I'll look in the engine and check it out when we stop." Sara exits the highway and drives off a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Catherine presses a button and her window rolls down, she looks at the scenery lazily.

"I'm testing her on dirt road, how well she can go." Sara's window goes down after she presses something on the steering wheel, "excellent." She says under her breath.

She presses another button on the steering wheel then the car was filled with soft music. Sara turns the volume up. Catherine covers her ears and shouts, "Sara! That's too loud!"

Sara raises her voive over the music, "wanted to see if the bass is good!"

"Hell, the car is vibrating!!" Catherine screams back.

Sara turns the volume down, "sound is good, equalizer's set now."

"I don't turn the volume that loud..."

"I was just checking, babe. You got to test stuff out before buying." Sara reasoned out.

"Okay, you're the car guru. You know what's best, baby." Catherine lightly rubs Sara's thigh.

Sara cocks an eyebrow as she grins back at Catherine, "do you want me to go fast?"

"Baby," Catherine looks at her teasingly, "I'd rather have you go slow at first then accelerate, if you know what I mean."

Sara bearing a mischevious look on her face slows the vehicle and parks under a tree. "Let's see what else this big baby can do." She leans slowly towards Catherine.

"Are you talking about you or this vehicle?" Catherine continues to run her hand of Sara's thighs.

"Both." Sara pulls her closer and kisses her.

* * *

_okay, pour it out. press the button and give me a review. one more chapter and i'm done..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Last chapter. Thank you for all your patience and reviews._

_a bit smutty, if you will..._

* * *

"Hmmm,very good. Has the standard airbags for both driver and front passenger." Sara reads the features and specifications booklet from the glove department, "Let me read what kind. Hmmm... Get this! It has side curtain airbags for the back seats!" 

Catherine looks at the front compartment, "funny how car features get you all worked up." She sits back and stretches into the morning sun, "It's like explaining math to me. Boring."

Sara turns around and faces her seriously, "I'm looking at the safety features. It's important that there are airbags even for the passengers in the back."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Catherine tries apologizing.

"Catherine..." Sara raises an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, it's boring. It's like I get all tingly when I see blood splatter, because I know which angle it was done. But to you..."

"To me they made a bloody mess." Sara sighs, "Okay, just let me have my moment with this. It's like discovering things."

"Go ahead, honey. Have your fun." Catherine kisses the brunette lightly on the cheek. Sara smiles and touches her cheek with the back of her hand.

Sara get out and goes to the back to the vehicle and open the hatch.

"Honey, look!" Sara says excitedly, "It has great cargo space. I bet it also has the sixty forty reclining. Let me see..." Sara reclines the back seats, "excellent! It folds flat and also has a forward capacity!"

Catherine creases her brow in concentration as she stands next to Sara. She finally gives up and crosses her arms across her chest. "You're looking at the back and I'm trying to see what you're seeing. But sorry, Sara, all I see are the back seats being folded."

"Look again at what the seats can do." Sara demonsrates again. She slowly brings the seat down making the back flat. "See now? Look at all the space here."

"Ahhh," Catherine fianlly says raising an eyebrow. "And why are you emphasizing this feature?"

Sara faces her putting both hands on her lover's waist while slowly backing her up, "you wanted space. We got space. Do you want to see how roomy it is?"

"I can see by the gleam in you baby brown eyes that we're not talking about this vehicle's feature."

"Oh, we still are. We're still going to test it. And you know how I love to test things first." Sara pats the floor of the open hatch. Catherine sits at the side.

With a smile, Catherine rubs her chin while pointing to the open hatch, "And how do you propose we test to see if there is enough room in there?"

Sara leans towards her and whispers, "there are alot of ways but only one idea is sticking out in my head."

The older CSI reaches out and locks her fingers around the brunette's neck, "so are you thinking the same idea that I'm thinking then?"

"Like you've said, 'great minds think alike." Sara leans forward and kisses Catherine's neck.

"Or we're both just plain horny." Catherine responds with a moan.

Sara smirks, "and that one, too."

Catherine leans on her elbows as Sara slowly unbuttons her blouse.

Sara sees the lust in her eyes, the parted lips, the shallow and ragged breathing. The flushed skin, the rising of her chest, trying to control her breathing slowly.

"Sara..." Catherine moans as the brunette cups her breast, massaging them slowly. With one hand Sara reaches around her back unhooking her bra.

Sara pushes Catherine upward into the wide space in the back. She straddles her. Without taking her eyes of her lover, Sara takes off her shirt. Catherine in return removes her own blouse and brassier tossing it in the front seat. This earned a smirk from the brunette.

She comes down onto the strawberry blond. Lips locking furiously, both trying to take control of the kiss. Eventually Catherine opens her mouth giving Sara entrance. Tongues dancing with each other, Catherine's hand cups the brunette's breast thumbing both nipples, making Sara moan between kisses.

Breaking for much needed air, Sara pushes herself up with her hair falling gently on Catherine. With this movement, Catherine slides downward, raising her head capturing one of the brunette's breast in her mouth.

She moans as Catherine sucks on her now throbbing, hard nipple. She bites on it making the brunette gasp, "Catherine...oh, yes, baby..."

With one hand, Sara grips Catherine's hair catching her attention. She slides up at the brunette capturing again her lips.

Sara now fully on top of her slowly slides her hand down into ther lover's pants caressing her very wet core.

Catherine wraps her legs on Sara's waist, arching herself into her.

She begs, "Sara baby, take me now. Please take me now."

Sara unhooks her lover's legs, unbuttons her pants and slides them off. She slowly crawls kissing her creamy legs as she goes up. Catherine reaches upward for anything to hold onto. Finally she shifts and holds onto the bottom part of the driver's seat.

Sara feels her spread her legs wider as she nears her core. She breathes onto her panties sending shivers upward to Catherine who moans her name pleadingly, "Sara, I can't hold..."

With that, Sara hooks her finger on her lacy underwear pulling her panties down. Takes her tongue into her throbbing clit. Catherine lets out a guttural moan, "oh, Sara...yes..." She locks one hand on the brunette's hair steadying her. The other hand gripping the side of the seat. Catherine arches into her lover's mouth matching the sucking and lapping of Sara's tongue.

Knowing that Catherine will come any minute, she slides three fingers into her making Catherine quiver with pleasure. She bucks herself into Sara mouth. Sara in return increases her thrusting while continuing to play with her clit with her tongue.

In seconds, Catherine vice grips her hair with both hands now as her body arches and shudders in release screaming her lover's name "Oh, god. Sara...YES!!"

Sara slows her thrusting, looks up at her lover.She slowly crawls up to her, watching and feeling Catherine's body slowly relaxing. She kisses her letting Catherine taste herself on her lips. "God, you're beautiful." Sara whispers.

"And you're wonderful." Catherine smiles as she strokes her cheeks.

A mischevious smile crosses Sara's face. She kneels infront of the older CSI. Catherine creases her brow in wonder. Then it hits her.

"Sara, oh, noo..."

But Sara starts to pick up the pace of her thrusting, making Catherine breathe through her mouth while arching her hips again forward. "oh, god, Sara...oh, god, Sara...!"Moaned the older CSI. Sara watches Catherine as her eyes become a darker shade of blue.Catherine reaches downward pressing Sara's hand inward, making her fingers go deeper in her. Sara bends down capturing her breast in her mouth, sucking on her nipple.

Catherine reaches for Sara pants, slides her zipper down with one hand and slips her finger into Sara's, rubbing her clit with two fingers. Sara moans at the gesture. She curls her finger into Catherine feeling the muscles tighten around her. Catherine opens her mouth, sucks in air as her body again feels the pleasure of Sara's actions.

Catherine again arches her back, and with a sudden convulsive movement she releases her second orgasm in seconds, moaning Sara's name loudly, "SARA! oh, yes!"

Sara slowly pulls out from her and kisses her, whispering, "I love you, Catherine Willows."

"I love you, babe."

Sara lies next to her, Catherine reaches out hugging her, "god, Sara, you're a wild one."

She smiles, "drive slow then accelerate."

"Oh, okay then." She shifts her weight and is now fully ontop of the brunette.

Catherine purrs, "let's see how you do in drive..." She pulls the brunette's pants down. Revealing a black Victoria Secret's boyshorts. Catherine smiles.

Sara grins mischeviously, "and I thought you don't do car talk."

"Oh, I'm catching up pretty quick. I think it's all sexy talk. I may get into cars, you know." She follows the outline of Sara's underwear with her finger, giving the brunette goose bumps. "I sure like the hood of this car. Sleek and sexy, definitely a turn on." She caresses Sara's long well toned legs, the younger CSI's breathing quickens with every touch.

"Catherine..." Sara starts to loose control.

"Slow then accelerate, babe?" Catherine knew she was coming fast. She slowly pulls her lover's boyshorts down. Sara arches forward, waiting.

"Cath..." Sara begs.

Catherine spreads her legs apart and kneels infront of her, capturing the wet throbbing core into her mouth, sucking and lapping gently. She reaches for Sara's legs and brings both of them up resting on her shoulders. Sara runs her hands through the strawberry blond's hair, making sure she doesn't come up just yet. She arches her back as Catherine hits the right spot with her tongues making her buck forward. "Catherine... that feels soooo good, baby. Oh, yes...yes...", she moaned. Catherine slowly inserts three fingers into her making the brunette gasp. Sara in return vice grips Catherine's hair as she feels the thrusting deepen.

Tongue lapping, fingers deep thrusting within her. The feeling of love, lust, excitement and pleasure all rolled in one is too much for the brunette to handle. She shudders in release, screaming out her lover's name as her orgasm came. "oh, god, CATHERINE! Yes!!"

Breathing hard through her mouth, Sara's body relaxes, unable to move herself. She releases her hands from her lover's hair. "Catherine..." She whispers.

Catherine slithers on top of her, resting her naked body on the brunette's. Nuzzling her forehead under Sara's neck. Sara embraces her. "It sure has ben a wild ride for us in the past two days." Catherine slowly says.

"I know."

Catherine moves to the brunette's side, looking up at the younger CSI, "Sara, what is this between me and you? I know it's wild. Fun, exciting but..."

"I love you, Catherine Willows." Sara says before the other could finish her sentence. "It's not a a short thing for me. I've wanted you always. Watched you all through the years." She runs her fingers through the strawberry blond's hair. She continues, "the ups and downs life has brought you, the pains and joys of being a single mother, I've seen you go through relationships with men. I can't help it but feel jealous when you talk about a guy who makes you smile. Some how it eases me knowing you dump or break off wth them. I secretly feel like a proud parent when you tell us that Lindsey made the honor roll. Sometimes you talk about her growing up fast. And throughout the night I think about it, too. I am never close to kids. Never associated with them. Remember the time you brought Lindsey in five years ago, needing someone to watch her for 'a couple of minutes' as you put it?"

Catherine sits up looks at the brunette infront of her, "I do. Nancy was running late, Eddie was nowhere to be found. I had a court date and couldn't find a sitter at the last minute so I dragged her to work with me. Couldn't find Warrick or Nick, who usually watches her. But I saw you in your lab reading."

"Yes. That day."

"I was hesitant because I didn't know you that well. But between you and Grissom, with all his bugs and fetus jars I had to think fast." Catherine smiles at the memory. "I begged you to watch her for a few minutes."

"More like an order to me, I didn't have time to think. There she was standing infront of me. Watching and observing me. I didn't know what to say. But then she said her name was 'Lindsey' and asked me my name. She was five. Then we talked and talked. I felt at ease. I had a conversation with a five year old." Sara reaches for Catherine's blouse and hands it to her. They both dressed slowly.

"Do you know how smart she is, Catherine?" Sara says in between changing. "We didn't talk about dolls or fairies. We talked about everyday things. Beginning school, the picture books she likes best, her library card which she always carries. Even showed it to me."

Catherine laughs, "it was like a credit card to her. An access to a whole new world."

"Yes," Sara smiles, "she was and still is something else."

"I remember looking for the two of you four hours after and finally finding you two in the garage taking apart of all things, an engine." Catherine rolls her eyes up.

"She quickly learned the names of the tools. I tell you, babe. We got along. Actually, she got along with me. I didn't know what to do at first but Lindsey, she just opened up something in me."

"She still remembers that time, you know. And you know how she constantly wants to hang around you everytime she comes in with me. She looks up to you. You're the only one who talks and treats her like an adult." Catherine kisses Sara's lips, "and I thank you for that. Even if me and you didn't see eye to eye, somehow I trusted you with her, and me. Remember the time when I mentioned that if I needed..."

"...someone to watch Lindsey if an emergency ever happened? Yes, I will. But we'll watch her together now." Sara takes her hand in her, "I know this is fast for us, but I want this to last. If it's okay, with you. I know I make alot of mistakes, I really do. Even in relationships. But I really want this for us, Catherine. I really do want us to work. I love you, Catherine. I loved you for so long now."

"You do?" She kissed the brunette full on the lips, "I want us. We can do this, Sara. Me and you, we'll last a life time."

They both hug each other as plans and promises of love flow. They got in the front seat and drove back to the dealership. It was a good day, it was a very good day for the both of them.

---oOo---

"We're getting this." Catherine pats the the seat of the vehicle as they drove inside Jenkin's Car Lot.

"You should. We baptized already." Sara chuckles.

Catherine laughs out loud, "oh, you're bad." She lighly squeezed her lover's arm as they stopped infront of the office.

The man in the yellow hat came out and greeted them. "Man! that probably was some long drive! So did she do well?"

"More that you expect." Sara says as she winks and glances at Catherine then at the SUV. Catherine glares at Sara.

The man in the yellow hat caught up with it, "Ummm. Well, uh... Okay. So uh... about the SUV then, uh...hmmm."

"Don't worry, Jim. We're getting it." Catherine smacks Sara's behind as she goes into the office.

After signing the paper. The both walked out of the office. Catherine hands the keys to Sara, "You drive."

Sara flashes a grin and hops into the front seat.

---oOo---

They drove to Nancy's house and picked up Lindsey who kept on talking and admiring the new vehicle. Eventually Catherine got bored of all the car talk Lindsey ans Sara were sharing. She sat back and listened to the two of them and she smiled. _God, I love both of them with my life. _

She watched the two of them interact as they got in the house. How relaxed and easy Sara was with her. How Lindsey hung at every word Sara said. Eventually Sara volunteered to make brunch since it was nearing ten o'clock. Lindsey jumped up eager to help and show Sara around the kitchen. Catherine leaned back on the couch and propped her feet up the center table closing her eyes, _Good. I now have two slaves._ She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

---oOo---

Catherine felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She heard Sara's voice, "Honey? Wake up. Eat something first then you can go back to sleep." She opened her eyes and sees a smiling Sara. She glances lazily to the kitchen and sees Lindsey setting the table.

Catherine yawns and stretches, "you should be here more often. I almost have to pick a fight before she does touch anything in the kitchen." Sara extends her hand and Catherine takes it as Sara pulls her up. They both walk into the kitchen hand in hand. Lindsey hands her mother a mug with freshly brewed coffee. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply at it's smell. She takes a sip, "god, this is so good." Lindsey beams jumping up and down, "I made it! I made it!"

Catherine chuckles and gives her a hug. "you made it perfect, Linds." Lindsey kept the plastered smile on her face. Sara smiles at the two.

They ate brunch together. Lindsey talked about the project she's making. Sara leaned forward giving the little Willows her full attention. Catherine sat back sipping her coffee and again watched the two interact. It made her heart swell with love, admiration, adoration, contentment for Sara. _Yes, I've finally found the one whom I want to spend my life with. _

"Mom!" Lindsey called out. "Mom, you weren't listening again. Come on, stop staring at Sara for a moment. You two are already together. Geez, I don't ever want to be in love if it's going to be like this!" Lindsey rolls her eyes up and smacks her forhead. Sara laughed loudly. Catherine opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She just shook her head at her daughter.

After a good breakfast, Sara volunteered to wash the plates. Both Willows looked at each other, stood up and smiled.

"Hey, this is not a permanent thing. Next time we'll take turns." Sara smiled as she got up collecting the plates.

"Sure, whatever you say, Sara." Catherine got up walked to Sara and kissed her. "You and Lindsey can work it out."

"Hmmm. Somehow that didn't sound right." Sara turned around smiling at her.

"Yeah." Lindsey stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"First of all, I'm your mother." She looks at her daughter sweetly, "and your access to the mall and all of the other stuffs you want me to buy."

"Secondly," she turns to the brunette, "I'm letting you also drive the new toy that's parked in the garage. You can tinker with her, make her engine roar as loud as you want. You can have fun. Do what you want."

Sara beamed, "Oh, boy, I'll not only wash the plates but I'll clean your room, too. Then I'll tinker around."

Lindsey looks at both of them. "Are you two still talking about the car or about what you two are going to do?"

Bot of them snap their neck towards Lindsey with mouths hanging.

"Hey, I'm ten. I'm not born yesterday. I can read between the lines. Plus I'm smart. I get it from the both of you." She turns around and walks to her bedroom mumbling, "If it's going to be that mushy, I never want to fall in love!" Before she closes her door, she shouts, "I'm going to do my project and it's going to take me awhile! Just make sure there's snacks for me at three in the fridge so I won't bother you two!"

Catherine and Sara were still left in the kitchen with their jaws hanging. It was Sara who spoke up first, "god, she's a little fireball like you."

"Did you hear what she said?" Catherine puts her hand on Sara's waist pulling her close.

"About not falling on love?"

"That she's smart and gets it from the both of us. Me and you." Catherine kisses the tip o Sara's nose. "She accepts you, Sara. She loves you, too."

"I heard that. I heard that. That will also be etched in my heart forever, Catherine. Both of you are my life. I don't know what else can make this day perfect because it already is. You and Lindsey make everything perfect for me. Now that you two are in my heart, I don't know what I'll do without you two." Sara hugs Catherine tightly.

"This is forever, baby, remember? Forever. No doubts. Come on, lets go to bed, I'm sleepy." Catherine tugs on Sara.

"Let me wash this quick and I'll be up, babe. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Sara. Never doubt that, alright?"

"I wont. I love you, Catherine."

---oOo---

Sara washes the plates, humming to herself. She thought about her life. Her past and now her present. She smiles when she thought of the future, something she never did before. She now has a life to look foreward to. Finally, she's in a place where she can call home.

Sara gently knocks on Lindsey's door. The girl opens it. "Sara!"

Sara kneels infront of the ten year old, "Lindsey, are you al right with all of this?"

"Yes," the little Willows gives her a quick hug. "I'm glad it's you that makes mom happy. You always did. She smiles everytime she talks about you. I'm glad that mom finally found you. Took her awhile to realize it though."

Sara raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When she would talk about work, your name comes up, and it's like 'me and Sara did this' or 'Sara this or that'. I know if she's angry with you because there's a noun before your name, if you know what I mean." Lindsey says inncoently, "naturally, it was obvious to me, but not to mom yet that she liked you. I even suggested you to her but she always brushed me off. Guess she was scared, in denial or something. You know, the gir-girl thing."

Sara smiles at at her. "You're a very smart girl, Lindsey. Very smart. The more I know you the more surprised I get how much you learn and know about life."

"Hey, like I said, I got it from you and mom. I'm glad that it's you, Sara."

Sara places her hands on the little girl's shoulder. "I love you, Lindsey. You know that, right?"

"I know that, Sara. I love you, too. Did you know that?"

"I know. I like hearing it. So, do you need any help with your project?"

"No, go to sleep. I'll pester you later." Lindsay smiles.

Sara gets up and yawns. "Okay, I'll see you in later, alligator."

"In awhlie, crocodile!"

Sara goes up to Catherine's bedroom. She sees her fast asleep. She takes off her pants and crawls into bed next to her. Catherine stirs, and turns around towards her. "Hey," she whispers.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Sara kisses her forehead as Catherine curls up next to her resting her head near her neck. Sara slowly closes her eyes. And she smiles.

* * *

reviews really welcomed. 


End file.
